Go Team Arrow
by Rennie75
Summary: Now complete sequel of sorts to You are the Vigilante (summarized in Ch 1 if you haven't read) - continues to develop Team Arrow relationships w/some Olicity fun! The FINAL CHAPTER is up and includes the promised happy ending but you'll need to read the Go Team Arrow: Epilogue separately due to my posting difficulties!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Charlie**

**AN** – This will hopefully be a series of somewhat related and somewhat chronological stories exploring Team Arrow's relationships and dynamics. Pls note that this "Team Arrow" is of my own definition and follows my story You Are the Vigilante. You don't have to read that one but you do need to know that Thea figured out Oliver's secret and she and Roy joined Team Arrow. It's also important to note that this is an Olicity story and they did have a kiss in the Vigilante story!

**DISCLAIMER** – I did add Charlie and his fam as well as Kyle Martin but all Arrow characters belong to others (unfortunately)!

Charlie sighed quietly as the "new guy" joined him at the security desk.

"I'm Kyle, Kyle Martin, first day here." He spoke as he offered a hand to shake. "Man, I can't believe I actually got the job. Did you know I had to interview directly with Mr. Queen?"

Charlie simply nodded and went back to his monitors but he could already tell this one would be chatty.

"Hey, there he is now. Who's the hot girl with him?"

Charlie had already seen the group in the elevators and knew the kid was asking about Ms. Smoak. "That's Ms. Smoak, IT specialist and Mr. Queen's executive assistant." He glared at the kid while he gave that explanation and hoped he understood the warning.

"Really? Guess it's easy to see what she did to get that position, huh?" Martin sniggered as he rudely looked Felicity up and down. Unfortunately as subtlety wasn't his forte his inspection was interrupted by Mr. Queen's body.

Charlie nodded and spoke, "Afternoon, Mr. Queen."

He smiled sweetly at Felicity who came out from behind Oliver to speak, "Nice to see you Charlie. I hope your girls are doing well."

"Yes ma'am. Thanks for asking." Charlie spoke warmly to Felicity even as he noted that Oliver's eyes were still locked on the kid. Taking pity on Martin whose face had paled, "This is Kyle Martin. He's the new guard." The introduction was moot as Oliver knew who he was but Felicity stepped forward to shake his hand and introduced herself. She didn't realize until she turned and bumped into Oliver's chest that he had followed so closely.

Charlie smothered a laugh as the kid took several steps back after dropping Felicity's hand as if it burned him. He happened to look up and see Mr. Diggle was also smirking a bit. The two kids had stayed closer to the door and seemed unconcerned with Martin's plight.

"Oliver?" Felicity mumbled in surprise as she pushed unsuccessfully at his chest. He simply steered her away after a brief nod for Charlie.

Charlie returned the nod as he liked Mr. Queen, well, he liked all of them as Ms. Smoak and Mr. Diggle were always with him. Actually the group now seemed to include the young couple as well. The sight of the laughing group was a more familiar sight now but it wasn't always. Charlie's thoughts drifted back to the past even as the new guy ran from the security desk…

When Mr. Queen first returned he was rarely in the building and then in and out quickly. His bodyguard/ driver was often with him but neither men spoke nor really even showed emotion. As a veteran, he recognized the signs of trauma in others – watchful eyes, muscle tension and even the protection of personal space. Sure, there were false smiles for others in passing but it didn't seem anyone really noticed the hollowness of either man's expression. Both seemed haunted and Charlie could understand those types of scars as he had some himself.

Soon they were about more often and while their body language changed some it was still only with one another. You could tell when they spoke they were using the opportunity away from others to actually talk. As soon as anyone else joined they were again watchful and on guard but they seemed to recognize the other as a fellow soldier now even if they remained ready for battle.

The addition of Ms. Smoak to the group was a surprise but the effects weren't really surprising. Charlie had had a wonderful mother himself, married his high school sweetheart who he always said was smarted and braver than he was, she even helped him raise a smart and sassy girl who was now raising her own daughter (little Mae was bright and shiny as a new penny herself even if she was only 4 years old). Charlie was a man who fully appreciated the fact that behind a lot of good men stood an even better woman.

He also genuinely liked Ms. Smoak – she had always been bright and friendly and that hadn't changed despite her new position and friends. It was clear the three were certainly friends and it looked like the two new additions were fitting in nicely as well.

Back to Ms. Smoak though, often, at first the gentlemen walked slightly ahead of her or she was in between them. It appeared they were trying to protect her and rarely was there conversation. Almost immediately the trio closed the distances and while she was still often sandwiched between them it was easy to see they were talking, even chatting easily.

You could even begin to see emotions more readily displayed by both men, clearly subtle in comparison to Ms. Smoak but visible nonetheless. And now the trio was often together and worked long hours here at QC – all three seemed happier and were usually in each other's company.

Of course, it was horrible what happened to Ms. Smoak a few months back but at least that Arrow guy took care of that scumbag – good riddance to bad rubbish and all that. Charlie snorted in agreement with his own thoughts.

He knew the rumors at QC had Ms. Smoak and Mr. Queen together but even a blind man should be able to see that wasn't the case…well, it didn't appear to be so until recently when things changed again.

It started when Ms. Thea Queen and her young man became frequent visitors. While Ms. Queen didn't have a soldier attitude any more than Ms. Smoak did, there was weariness in her eyes that contrasted to the rich girl image. Now, Mr. Harper was a different story and seemed to have the same alert wariness as Mr. Queen and Mr. Diggle. Of course, he was clearly from a rougher part of town and, no doubt, street smart. The young people were an unlikely couple but seemed to be comfortable enough together that it could be for the long haul (young people really didn't understand love or commitment).

They were still somewhat uncomfortable around the other three…well, Mr. Harper was but it would be hard to be friends with your girlfriend's older and no doubt disapproving brother. Really, they were all unlikely friends but that is exactly how they appeared to Charlie and he considered himself a better judge of character than most.

As Charlie witnessed a lot of higher ups come through QC he saw a lot of BS and more than his share of office affairs, stealing and cheating. That's probably why Mr. Queen and Mr. Diggle had first gotten his attention – they certainly didn't fit into the superficial business world even if everyone else bought into it. And, of course, their Ms. Smoak was definitely the genuine article.

Charlie chuckled and took an extra moment to watch as Mr. Queen handed Ms. Smoak into the car and followed right behind her which left Ms. Queen and Mr. Harper to follow on their own (the kid didn't even know to help her in as Mr. Queen had – rough edges there). Something had changed recently between Mr. Queen and Ms. Smoak though. They still stood close together and spoke often and there were more smiles but there was something different. He still believed the rumors got it wrong but even he had to admit to a few suspicions lately. Mr. Queen remained protective but as just now displayed with the kid it didn't appear to be limited to potential physical threats but other guys as well. He was acting not just protective but possessive and even an old man like him had noticed the sparks between the two.

Of course, romance wasn't something Charlie gave a thought too since his own Lucy passed away a couple years ago but he did hope Ms. Smoak didn't get hurt. He knew Mr. Queen had been a playboy before the island but it was clear a lot had changed since then. A lot had changed since his return too – he was still on alert but it appeared he had actually seemed happy at times even if most of his real smiles were reserved for Ms. Smoak.

Lucy would have thought that was sweet but even more important to Charlie was the fact that he had witnessed a few of their recent arguments via the security cameras. Clearly Ms. Smoak held her own during those times and it was usually Mr. Queen who brought her a cup of coffee instead of the other way around.

Charlie chuckled to himself as he remembered quite fondly making up with Lucy after a few fights of their fights. Maybe the rumors were true and while he would be happy for them he hoped he never had to witness any make-up sessions between the two.

**AN 2** – Not quite what I intended when I started this but it just flew from my brain! I do want to continue from the Vigilante so Team Arrow will be back in place for the next Chapter…possibly starting with this very scene!


	2. Chapter 2 - Security Clearance

**Ch 2 – Security Clearance**

**A/N** – Thank you all for following me over to this new story! Always overwhelmed, humbled and inspired by your support! This coincides with Ch 1 but has the Team POV instead of Charlie the security guard! I bounce around a bit sharing some thoughts from each but hopefully it isn't too confusing! Also, back to a shorter chapter but you guys have gotta give me time to build momentum again and I did post this quickly so surely that buys me some goodwill!

**DISCLAIMER** – Still no ownership rights and no profit (though I really do count review, faves and follows so pay up guys)!

Felicity was packing up to leave QC for the day when Thea and Roy burst into her office. _This can't be good_, Felicity thought as she saw Thea's smile.

"Ye of little faith, of course, it's good!" At Thea's words Felicity realized she had spoken out loud and while Thea looked gleeful Roy, at least, seemed to sympathize. "We are going out to dinner. Real food, Felicity, not take-out in a Cave!"

Thea and Roy hadn't been part of Team Arrow for long but they were already logging many hours in the lair and obviously Thea wanted a change of scenery. Felicity could certainly sympathize but it had been a long week with the Devon Danes 'incident' (her side still hurt and the stitches hadn't even been removed) and she really wanted a bath and a night in. However, she also knew she wasn't ready to battle Thea and gave in somewhat graciously.

"What did you have in mind?" Felicity ended the question with a long suffering sigh and rolled her eyes for Thea's benefit.

"Yes! Now we have a majority…though I really think your vote counts for at least two, Felicity." Thea smiled at her and went forward to barge into Oliver's office. "Hey big bro, let's go! Felicity wants to go out to a real restaurant tonight! Don't you think she deserves that?"

Felicity nearly dropped the tablet in her hands when she spun quickly to stare at Thea. Thea didn't give her a single glance and actually starting speaking again as she knew Oliver would be looking at the blond woman.

"No, no, no – no discussion. I say we humor her and I'll even handle the details for you! I know the chef at a great new place and I'm sure we can get in there if we leave immediately! The chocolate desserts are killer. So let's go!"

Roy had actually stepped beside Felicity which blocked her from Oliver's view. He did smile and even winked at Felicity before he whispered, "Just let her have some fun, ok?"

Oliver was suspicious but he and Felicity hadn't had a moment to actually talk about everything that happened recently or anything really so he erred on the side of caution and agreed with Thea. "Sure, lead the way, Speedy."

Diggle had joined Roy and Felicity at that point and Felicity wasted no time in letting him know the truth before the siblings reached them. Diggle smothered a smile and nodded at Felicity.

"So, you're starving Felicity? Boss man not treating you well?" Diggle couldn't and didn't resist adding to Felicity's torment and immediately received a glare for this effort.

Oliver snagged Felicity's bag and took added each item as she passed it his way. "Thea has a new place for us to try. Does that work?" Oliver addressed Felicity.

She smiled and nodded before reaching for her now filled bag but Oliver kept it and took her elbow to guide her out. The ride out was filled with small talk as other QC employees were milling about and leaving as well. They had reached the lobby when Felicity noted Oliver had stopped, turned and was now facing the security desk. As there was more tension in his body than usual, Felicity stayed behind him and wasn't at all surprised to see Diggle on her other side even as Roy and Thea continued on.

Upon hearing Charlie though Felicity did lean out from behind Oliver. "Nice to see you Charlie. I hope your girls are doing well." Felicity liked Charlie and knew he was proud of his daughter and granddaughter, _So sweet to see that family love and proud_, Felicity thought to herself with a longing sigh.

"Yes ma'am. Thanks for asking." As Charlie spoke again, Felicity tentatively stepped out from Oliver and even though he remained on alert he didn't prevent the action. Stealing a quick glance at Diggle, Felicity noted he was now smirking a bit but before she could speak to him Charlie continued, "This is Kyle Martin. He's the new guard."

Felicity stepped forward to shake hands even though the young man didn't meet her eyes and even stepped away from her awkwardly after nearly throwing her hand back to her. Felicity now felt awkward herself and decided to make an abrupt exit despite her affection for Charlie; however, when she turned she ran into Oliver's chest.

"Oliver?" She questioned in quiet surprise. Felicity was never sure if it was appropriate to address him by his first name when they were in public. She did know that standing this close would only fuel the existing rumors and tried to push him away, _Of course that didn't work, God, he's so hard and big…oh my God_" Felicity peaked up to see if she had accidently mumbled those thoughts out loud. Oliver didn't seem to react as he took her elbow to steer her away but Felicity knew Oliver was well versed in her babbling and rarely reacted or acknowledged her innuendos so she simply ignored it too and headed toward the car.

Felicity was going to ask Oliver about the whole weird incident but after he handed her into the car he followed and gave her a short negative shake to stop her.

Oliver nearly sighed in relief as Felicity shut her mouth and refrained from asking what just happened. As he wasn't too sure himself he was glad to avoid the discussion. Things had been changing with Felicity since Barry Allen and the recent Danes attack had only brought attention to their yet undefined relationship. Oliver growled to himself and then met Diggle's eyes in the rear view mirror to see the other man smirk knowingly.

Oliver refused to give any further ground and simply turned his gaze out the window. Only to himself did Oliver acknowledge it was foolish to try and claim only a working relationship with Felicity or really even just a friendship. What they did together, Diggle too, brought them all unusually close. The island had taught him was it was to truly depend upon others for your survival but it also taught him to protect himself from those very people too. Unfortunately, he seemed to have lost that protection with both Diggle and Felicity. Diggle was, well, Oliver had accepted him as a fellow soldier, someone on the front lines with him. He had rarely even resisted the other man's help, guidance or input as he had in the beginning…that didn't mean he would let him mock him about whatever it was that happened back there though.

_I wasn't jealous_, Oliver thought harshly before realizing no one had actually accused him of being jealous. He turned to look at the object of his confusion and frustration and couldn't help a small smile as she chatted easily with his little sister. The two had grown surprisingly close quickly but again, he knew the nature of their work did tend to bond people together. Oliver intentionally only scanned over Roy to include him only generally in that thought before returning his gaze and thoughts to Felicity. Before he could again wage an inner battle about Felicity though they had reached their destination and it was time to exit the car.

Oliver again helped Felicity out and then slipped his hold to the small of her back to guide her inside. He briefly met Diggle's gaze and was unsurprised to see the smirk was still in place.

Diggle chuckled quietly to himself as Oliver proceeded to push Felicity into the restaurant without speaking to him. He had learned quickly not to get between the pair as his help was rarely appreciated by either – it was better to let them scream and fight on their own as they always made up. He did find them amusing for the most part as their mutual, if currently unresolved, attraction only seemed to strength the team. _Well, except for those times that Felicity was used against Oliver_, Diggle thought with a sigh. Oliver became more like the island Oliver whenever Felicity was in danger and that made him less open to reason or even his own survival. _Of course, today's instinctive display of jealousy was more amusing than anything else especially as neither of them acknowledged it. It really is weird what we've all learned to accept as normal for us._ Diggle thought with a quick quiet laugh. He truly respected and appreciated both his team members but he did secretly hope they worked out a real relationship soon.

The group was soon seated in a private back room and chatted as they enjoyed wine and a full meal. The topics included QC business and Verdant but soon switched to local news of local gang violence and political scandal.

Thea looked around the table and knew the group was more relaxed than usual which meant it was a good time for step 2. She switched her gaze to Roy and he squeezed her hand under the table in support. She then turned back to the other three and spoke quickly, "Subject change – there's something I need to tell you." She caught Oliver's look of horror and was hurt before she realized the cause and then she laughed, "No, I'm not pregnant so you can breathe again Ollie."

Both Diggle and Felicity turned to look at Oliver as well and barely caught the expression on his face before he schooled his features into an impassive face. It was enough for both to laugh at his expense which did darken the gaze he left on Thea.

"Ollie, I love you. You know that, right?" Thea reached across the table for his table and Oliver quickly obliged and nodded.

"I'm not certain you needed to say that right here, right now though. Is there a reason for this, Thea?" Oliver couldn't help but question in concern.

"Well, this is your family now – Go Team Arrow and all that – so I wanted to say this in front of John and Felicity too. I desperately wanted you to be the old Ollie who I knew and loved as a kid when you came back. I know you tried but you just aren't that person anymore. I love who you are now." Thea choked a bit as tears came to her eyes. "I know I've been your bratty sister more than a few times since you've returned—"

At Felicity's indelicate snort, Thea turned to glare before chuckling. "Keep your thoughts to yourself Smoak or else." Thea threatened before returning her attention to her now smiling brother.

"God, I love that you smile now – real smiles, Ollie! I've missed that…and now I'm getting off track." Thea noted with another pretend glare at Felicity as if to blame her for Thea's own rambling. "Look I just want you to know that I love and accept who you are now and I know John and Felicity are partly responsible for that so I love you guys too." At the end Thea had turned to her gaze to lock eyes first with Diggle who nodded and then Felicity who smiled and nodded as well.

"I love you too Speedy." Oliver noted quietly as he watched the exchanges Thea had with Diggle and Felicity. Oliver also noted the adoring gaze Roy had kept on Thea but chose not to acknowledge that.

"Soooo now that we are all feeling the love, how about you let us on Team Arrow for real?" Thea dropped that bombshell request and sat back into Roy as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"You've helped out a lot Thea, Roy—" Felicity began only to be interrupted.

"Yes, we have and we still don't even know the code to the Arrow Cave." Thea finished in a huff.

Roy squeezed her shoulder and spoke more quietly. "We know what you guys do and we want to help. We wanted to help before we even knew it was you." Roy took a quick breath before turning his eyes to Oliver and speaking to him directly, "She's your sister and family helps family, right?"

Oliver met Roy's eyes but his expression remained neutral as he spoke. "Yes, she's my sister." As Thea looked up, Oliver continued and kept his eyes on her. "I fell into this by accident, Thea, but chose to return to it. I brought Diggle and Felicity in and they've chosen to stay. What we do is dangerous, Speedy, and I don't think it's for you. I don't want this for you."

"Don't want what exactly?" Thea questioned heatedly. "Don't want me to make a difference in our city? Don't want me to atone for Mom's choices? Don't want me to be able to help people and be part of something good?" Thea stopped abruptly as Roy hugged her closer. She met his eyes, took a deep breath and continued more quietly. "Look, I know you aren't the same person who left on the Gambit, I know you aren't the same person who returned. Why can't you see that I'm not the same person either? I need to do more, be more, Oliver."

Oliver was stunned by his sister's plea and turned his gaze to Felicity. She smiled and gently squeezed his arm as she nodded. He then looked to Diggle who also nodded but then added, "We'll keep her safe Oliver."

Oliver took a minute more to ponder the wisdom of bringing his sister completely onboard. He replayed her words in his mind and he understood what it meant to want to be more than just the Queen name and that is what decided the matter for him. He met Thea's eyes and held her gaze a moment more before nodding to her.

"Yes! I mean, thank you!" Thea gushed in relief. "And just to be clear you know this means Roy is with us too, right? I mean you did shoot him with an arrow, you know?" Thea spoke with a return to the demanding Queen arrogance.

"Yeah, I know that." Oliver conceded with a little less enthusiasm than Roy would have liked. However, he was pleasantly surprised when first Oliver then Diggle offered him a hand to shake and he couldn't resist agreeing with Diggle's pronouncement, "Yes, we'll keep her safe."

Thea rolled her eyes at what she considered a bit of chauvinist arrogance but when she met Felicity's somber expression she paused.

"Trust me, you'll be glad to have them around when things get ugly. And things will get ugly but that's why the team thing works so well for us." Felicity spoke quietly and directed her words at Thea but both Diggle and Oliver nodded in agreement.

"Ok, then." Thea smiled at all three before she continued. "Can we toast or something? Or can someone at least tell us the damn entry code now?"

Felicity laughed out loud even as Oliver spoke with no small amount sarcasm. "Yeah, go Team Arrow." Felicity again squeezed his arm but didn't notice she had kept it there from earlier…Oliver noted and appreciated the connection even as he continued to ignore Diggle's knowing looks.

**A/N 2** – Soooo I'm taking suggestions for the next chapters (going to give Roy and Oliver a chance to bond, wanting Thea's archery trophy from end of Season 1 to come up as suggested by a Guest reviewer and, of course, our favorite pair need to chat and train a bit more!) And yes, I'll aim for longer chapters going forward!


	3. Chapter 3 - Male Bonding

**Ch 3 – Male bonding**

**A/N** – Really appreciate the faves and follows as well as your feedback and suggestions in reviews so keep them coming. Gotta give a couple reviewer shout-outs:

**Madlenita and Kat** – I wrote this before your reviews about Charlie but rest assured that for you guys he'll be back in the next Chapter!

**Chris4** – You'll see Roy's fail on the salmon ladder in this one but a good Oliver workout comes later (really appreciate that idea as who doesn't love an Oliver workout?!)!

**LighteningPrincessR **– this is definitely the result of our Roy discussions and my way to get what we want…still working on the Laurel thing but I like your suggestion!

_UPDATED AND CORRECTED: Had total brain freeze and used "anecdote" instead of "antidote" - thank you Guest for pointing out the unfortunate error! It's been corrected and clearly exemplifies why I need someone to beta! :)_

**DISCLAIMER** – No change in the legal status as Arrow belongs to others and I receive no profit from this!

It had been a few days since Thea and Roy officially joined the Team but not much had changed except for the fact they now knew the security code to the cave. Roy continued to join Diggle for training and still accompanied Oliver on some city patrols. Thea still ran interference for the team at Verdant and for Oliver with their mom and she also helped Felicity on the computer as needed. Overall, it was a pretty seamless integration – the real tension on the team came courtesy of Oliver and Felicity. There had been no communication about their kisses even both remembered them in vivid detail much too often than they liked.

The heightened awareness and tension was wearing on both Oliver and Felicity and their previously smooth rhythm of easy touching and quick bantering was increasingly punctuated by awkward pauses, physically fumbling (on Felicity's part at least) and more than a few heated stares.

Currently Felicity was the recipient of one such stare from Oliver before he spoke. "Can you bring me those contracts? I need to review before the meeting this evening." He had made the request as he walked toward Felicity's desk.

Felicity grabbed the requested file in one hand and kept her iced mocha in the other as she jumped up and spun around to rush into Oliver's office only to rush into his chest instead. Felicity squealed as the drink made contact with her skin.

"Oliver, oh God, I'm such a clutz. I'm sorry. Did the mocha get on you? At least it's not hot, I mean, not that you need cooling off either. God, maybe I do." Felicity rambled as she checked to confirm the contracts were clean before she placed them out of harm's way. She then picked up some tissues and she turned back to Oliver.

"I'm good, I believe you got most of it…" Oliver's voice trailed off as his eyes fixated somewhat lower than Felicity's face.

Felicity glanced down and squealed again as she realized her black lace bra was now clearly visible through the soaked hot pink blouse. She started dabbing at the blouse as she continued to rant. "Well, of course, I'm soaked and we have the meeting in thirty minutes. This isn't going to come out! Oh, I have dry cleaning in the car so I can just grab that and change…" Felicity's stopped speaking as she finally turned her attention to Oliver and noted exactly where his eyes were locked. This role reversal of Oliver staring at her chest startled a quick laugh from her but that died quickly enough when Oliver did meet her eyes and she saw heat in them.

"We still need to work on our communication skills." Oliver's voice was husky as he took a step closer to Felicity.

"Yes, we do." Felicity agreed quietly as she too took a step forward.

"Ok, thanks for the update Roy. I'm at QC now and will let them know." Diggle spoke into his phone as he entered the office. His brows raised a bit as Felicity jumped hastily away from Oliver, grabbed and held her bag as shield in front of her and practically ran from the room.

"Did I interrupt something?" Diggle asked knowingly. It was hard to miss the heated frustration in his friend's eyes as he stared at the now empty door.

Oliver growled low in his throat, swiped the previously requested file off the desk and stalked back into his office without acknowledging Diggle.

Diggle couldn't stop a quick laugh as he followed more slowly. He debated taunting Oliver a bit more as he was glad Felicity hadn't just fallen in bed with him as all other women in the past had done. _About time he has to work for it like the rest of it_. However, Oliver's current level of frustration practically guaranteed his response would be more physical than verbal and damaging the QC office again would look suspicious so Diggle just kept quiet and went to stand by the window to await Felicity's return.

Some of the company executives participating in the evening meeting returned before Felicity so Oliver was forced to bury his emotions and play the CEO. Felicity rushed in to play her role as well and while the others didn't note Felicity's pinkened cheeks Oliver and Diggle both did. Only one of them was distracted by her though - Oliver actually lost his train of thought twice when Felicity moved unexpectedly into his line of sight. Diggle found this amusing but wisely kept his mouth shut.

After the meeting, the trio left QC together but Felicity was surprised when Oliver elected to travel by motorcycle instead of the car with her and Diggle. Diggle shrugged in response to her silent query but did feel for her as she just smiled sadly and got in the back. It was a surprisingly quiet ride and even Diggle was starting to feel the tension.

Oliver was waiting for them by the Cave door but he grabbed Felicity's elbow to pull her aside and let Diggle enter on his own. As the door shut after him, Felicity turned to Oliver in question. As soon as their eyes met both froze and even though Oliver intended to have their talk now he said nothing. Instead he used his grip on her elbow to pull her flush against his body as he lowered his head. Felicity placed her hands on Oliver's chest for balance before she slid them inside his jacket and leaned in to meet his lips.

The kiss started off soft but not tentative as both were eager to participate fully. Their lips melded together as their hands began feverish explorations of the other. Felicity suddenly pulled her lips away on as gasp as Oliver pushed her roughly against the cave door. He took the opportunity to trail kisses along her jaw line and she immediately granted better access with a tilt of her head as she moaned. Oliver nipped lightly at her ear in approval before he nudged her blouse over to continue his exploration.

"Ok, seriously, get a room guys." Thea's voice barely penetrated the sensual haze of passion of the couple.

Oliver's head came up but he kept Felicity pinned to the door as he barely glanced back to his sister. Before he could speak, Felicity processed the fact that Thea was there and wriggled to get away from Oliver as she pushed at his chest. Oliver quickly looked back to her and noted the dilated pupils and flushed cheeks before he leaned back in toward her.

Thea's voice again broke the mood, "Ok, can you guys at least move this to a wall and get me use the door for what it was intended?"

"Oh my God, your sister can see us!" Felicity's statement of the obvious actually amused both siblings. Oliver chuckled as he ghosted the back of his hand from temple to chin before he stepped away from Felicity.

"Ok, so if you aren't doing the dirty deed right now, maybe we can all go in and get some work done?" Thea asked before either could get distracted again. She even pushed by Oliver to enter the security code herself and smothered a laugh as Felicity jumped away and bumped straight into Oliver again. "Seriously guys, it can wait right?"

Thea entered the lair first as the other two followed reluctantly. Felicity avoided all eye contact while Oliver's eyes were trained on her form in front of him. Diggle took in the scene and turned away quickly to hide a smile. Roy didn't put two and two together yet even though he and Thea had a bet riding on the couple.

"Felicity, you training with us tonight?" Roy asked as she reached her computers.

"No." Oliver answered for her. He was already pushed past the limits of his patience and knew enduring training Felicity would be more like torture; however, he wasn't about to watch as anyone else train her either.

"I really need to work on some things Roy but thanks." Felicity softened Oliver's growl with her response but she wasn't any more eager than Oliver to train as she doubted her overheated body could handle touching a shirtless Oliver in front of the others.

Oliver made his way to the mats to spar with Diggle and Roy. He nearly growled when he saw the smug amusement on Diggle's face but instead chose to ignore him and tried to focus on training Roy. Oliver and Diggle had again discussed Roy's obvious strength, speed and endurance but they had not questioned the young man nor had he volunteered any information.

Thea had plopped down next to Felicity and was fairly humming with excitement as she waited for Felicity to acknowledge her. _Hopefully this means I won the bet and Roy will totally owe me._

Felicity knew what Thea wanted and after she opened a few programs she decided she needed to face the consequences and turned to Thea.

"Sooooo did you have a good day today? Do anything fun?" Thea drawled out the question in obvious glee.

"Nope, boring day." Felicity retorted sarcastically.

"So you normally change your clothes during the day then? What a diva!" Thea had noted the wardrobe change and wasn't above taunting her friend about it.

"No, God no, Thea – I spilled my drink. That's it. Just let it go…please." Felicity pleaded.

"Ok, seriously, that's all? You guys didn't—" Thea was still suspicious that nothing had happened.

"No and be quiet please. They really don't need to hear this." Felicity had turned away to type and to confirm the guys were too occupied to overhear.

"You're concerned the guys will hear this rather boring conversation but you're totally ok letting Oliver devour you in public?" Thea asked on a laugh.

"Nothing happened, just let it go. Didn't you want us to work?" Felicity's tone was now tinged with both desperation and anger.

Thea reluctantly conceded to Felicity's wishes and started reviewing case information Felicity had pulled earlier. Now all five were working but tensions remained high and no one seemed able to break through the growing silence.

Oliver finally reached his limit and advised he was leaving early for that night's patrol. Roy elected to join him to escape the tension in the room even if it meant dealing with a clearly annoyed Arrow. They prepared quickly and were ready to leave in less than five minutes. While Thea and Roy had exchanged a kiss and a couple significant looks before he left, Felicity and Oliver had barely looked toward one another.

They hadn't been gone thirty minutes when they heard Felicity's bright voice over the comms. "Detective Lance wants to chat with you. Are you near the precinct?"

Roy noted Oliver froze at the sound of her voice but didn't comment as Oliver responded. "Close enough – tell him 10 minutes."

"We can do it in five if you can follow the roof tops." Oliver taunted the younger man a bit.

Assuming it was a joke, Roy responded with "Sure, let's just hop on over then." He was more than a little surprised when Oliver took off at a run, jumped and landed lightly on the next roof. However, pride required he try to do the same as Oliver looked back in question.

Oliver wasn't sure if Roy overestimated the distance or simply didn't have control over his new strength yet but he laughed quietly when Roy had to add a quick forward roll to his landing. The two continued on across the remaining rooftops with Roy gaining control even if he didn't have Oliver's balance or precision. In the end, they reached the final roof at the same time but only Oliver was able to remain standing. Roy stumbled as he pushed bit in hopes of beating the Arrow and had barely found his balance before the door opened and Lance appeared. Fortunately, Lance was facing the other direction which allowed Roy a chance to blend into the shadows.

Roy was eager to see Oliver's interaction with the police not only to see him in action but also because Thea had filled him in on the past drama. _If he only knew_, Roy thought with a quiet laugh. At least he thought it was quiet but he saw Oliver's head cock to the side as if listening to him. _Great, another skill Tarzan has in addition to the archery thing, ninja stealth and swinging through an urban jungle._

"Hey, thanks for coming by. One day you'll have to let me know how our Ms. Smoak reaches you so easily." Lance spoke half in jest and half in annoyance. He had wondered a lot about that relationship and couldn't help but worry that perhaps the young blond woman was in too deep and in danger.

Oliver remained motionless and unresponsive for a moment longer than polite conversation dictated before he spoke in a clipped tone, "My Ms. Smoak is none of your concern. Do you have something?"

Roy did chuckle then especially as he also heard Felicity's responding gasp and whisper of Oliver's name. Oliver continued to stand still and unapproachable.

Lance gave a quick nod in acceptance before he continued. "Here's the info we have on that new gang. For the most part they seem to be 'normal' bad guys but considering all recent events it seemed best to update you." He held out a file and the Arrow took it with a nod before turning to leave.

_Never thought I'd consider bad guys 'normal' but I also never thought I'd be working with a hooded hero who knew both my daughters either._ Lance thought with a derisive snort. He watched in silence as the Arrow disappeared from view before he returned to the door and entered the building.

Oliver waited until he heard the door slam before he stepped back out to confirm Lance's departure. He then turned back to Roy as he spoke to Felicity. "We'll bring this by in a few minutes then go back out."

"Thea will be out in the alley in ten minutes so you can give it to her." Felicity spoke somewhat shortly as she still couldn't understand nor appreciate Oliver's possessive comment to Lance.

Oliver nodded even though Felicity couldn't see him and turned to leave the building. Roy followed closely enough to hear the sigh which he assumed was also directed toward Felicity. It was Roy who met Thea in the alley and exchanged the file for a quick kiss before rejoining Oliver for the remaining patrol which again used rooftops to cross the city.

It wasn't long before Oliver stopped again to focus on Felicity's words, "You may want to swing by the Star Bridge. That location is central to the reported crimes in Lance's file." As there were traces of laughter in her voice Roy looked at Oliver in confusion.

"She can track us so 'swing by'—" Oliver began before Felicity interrupted.

"Enjoying the Tarzan thing, Roy?" Felicity laughed before she continued, "Your landings are getting better by the way."

Roy flushed a bit and rolled his eyes even as Oliver chuckled.

"Don't let her fool you. She's afraid of heights and has to close her eyes whenever we've exited through a window—"

"Or needed to swing off a landmine-" Felicity continued the sentence.

"Or needed to be rescued after showing off her climbing skills." Oliver ended the sentence with a smile as Felicity's laughter rang out. Both were glad not only for the brief respite from the recent tension but also simply appreciated the return to bantering that marked their friendship from the beginning.

"We'll head there now and update you then." Oliver spoke to Felicity then clicked off his comms before he addressed Roy. "She really doesn't like heights but she's tough – don't underestimate her. She's, well, she's the reason we can and do the Arrow thing."

Roy was surprised Oliver offered the information voluntarily so he waited quietly and hoped to hear more.

"You have to understand how tough it is to be back-up and not always able to 'help'. I only ever felt that way the few times she's in the field but she goes through it almost every night. She helps more than she realizes though." Oliver's voice trailed off as he stared into the night and seemed lost in his own thoughts until Roy spoke.

"How do you let her out here? Have her in danger like with Danes?" Roy was already struggling with the mere thought of Thea returning from a mission injured like Felicity. "Aren't we supposed to protect them of all people?"

Oliver tensed with the reminder of Danes but he still answered Roy. "You weren't there for the Count or the Dollmaker. It's…hard but it's who she is, what she is, what _**we**_ are. And it's what Thea wants as well." Oliver knew where Roy's head was and understood as he had fought that same battle with Felicity's joining the team and now again with Thea.

Roy raised his head to meet Oliver's eyes and nearly growled in frustration, "Can't we vote them down or something?"

"No, it doesn't work like that and knowing them they would find a way around it." Oliver smiled as he thought of Felicity locking him in the lair by changing the code and chasing him down on the island. "You love Thea for who she is, right? She's brave, loyal, determined and smart. She's also part of the team, Roy."

Oliver actually reached out to place a hand on Roy's shoulder as he continued. "We do everything we can to keep them safe and it will drive you crazy if you let it but the bottom line is we work together and they deserve our support as they support us."

Roy nodded and appreciated the advice but still grumbled, "I don't have to like it."

"Nope, you don't." Oliver agreed before he turned, clicked his comms back on and started toward the Bridge. "Race you."

Oliver and Roy made easy time to the bridge and stopped on a building with a good vantage point. Both were scouring the streets and shadows for movement, danger. "Felicity?" Oliver spoke only her name in question as he continued to search the area.

"Nothing on the scans tonight – the street cameras are down in the area though." She spoke in a serious calm tone as she updated them.

"Got it – looks quiet from here too. We'll drop in and get a closer look."

Oliver spoke briefly to Roy to explain his strategic approach. "You'll be in front and on the ground – just act casual if there's anyone out. Head straight down, one left and go past the bridge before swinging back around to go under it. I'll stay just above and behind you. Got it?"

"Got it." Roy's adrenaline was already picking up and he was eager to forward to prove himself and work off some of the anxiety of Thea's involvement in the same thing. He went down the fire escape and only once looked back toward Oliver but he had already melted into the shadows.

"Eyes on the ground Roy." Oliver chastised lightly.

"Got it." Roy repeated even as he landed on the street. He took a brief moment to look for danger before calmly walking out onto the streets. He didn't encounter anyone as he made the left and continued past the bridge. He tensed momentarily before he moved off the street and back toward the bridge.

"Roy, you have a tail. 5 or 6 behind and to your right. Keep going but stay alert."

Roy didn't verbally acknowledge the update but Oliver noted his walk was a little more grounded as if he expected an attack soon.

As soon as Roy cleared the edge of the bridge he saw the group pull away from the shadows and block his way. They appeared his age or younger so Roy wasn't immediately uneasy – this was his comfort zone after all.

"Hey." Roy spoke easily and directed his eyes to the one who stepped forward.

"Whatcha doin here?" The apparent leader spoke with an angry hiss. "There's nothing for you here."

"Just looking for a friend. We used to hang out in the Glades but she's been gone for a couple days." Roy improvised on the spot and tuned half an ear to Oliver. "Police won't do nothing for us." Roy added sounding very much like a street thug himself as he shrugged negligently and looked around the group.

"I'm at your back" Oliver spoke as he moved in between Roy's back and the group following.

"Right – well there's no one here but us. So you'd better get out now."

"Ok, no rush. I've got a pic of her here if you could just take a look—" Roy's attempt to continue the conversation ended as the leader swung at his head. He dodged easily enough and had just landed his punch when he heard both the rush of steps and the quiet landing of Oliver directly behind him.

The gang was hardly a match for either but the very sight of the Arrow stopped the group following in the tracks.

"Hey, it's the vigilante. What are you doing here?" one brave soul asked.

"Just keeping the peace." Oliver spoke in the Arrow voice as Roy took out another gang member before the rest realized the Arrow was onsite and paused.

Roy had just stood up from a crouch position as the first shots rang out. The gang scattered into the shadows even as Oliver and Roy looked for the new threat. It wasn't a long search as well armed men walked ashore in front of them.

"This is Triad property." One spoke as Oliver and Roy turned in his direction.

"Oh God, not the Triad," Felicity's voice came through the comms even as Oliver reached back for an arrow and started taking aim. The Triad thugs came forward to fight and it quickly became hand to hand combat. Oliver and Roy stayed close and relied on the other for additional protection even if Oliver was more concerned about protecting Roy than he was in protecting himself. The thugs were nearly defeated when Oliver sensed a new threat and turned quickly to his left. He was just in time to see another Triad member with metal claws take aim at Roy. He stepped in front of Roy and even as the claws sliced through his own chest he was able to immobilize the attacker.

"Incoming." Roy noted as he heard the sounds of another boat approaching.

"Let's go. Felicity?" Oliver spoke quickly.

"Keep to the roof and you'll be fine. Police are a block and a half away to the right – appears to be an unrelated domestic violence call." Tension was obvious in Felicity's voice but she didn't ask questions or voice her concerns.

Roy led the way back to the lair so he hadn't noticed Oliver's gait was uneven and his landings were harder than normal. It was Felicity's cry of Oliver's name that startled Roy enough for him to look back instead of heading toward the fire escape to get back to the lair. When he turned he found Oliver on the ground.

"Hey man." Roy knelt beside him and turned Oliver onto his back. He was surprised to see Oliver's face was pale and his breathing uneven. "What…" Roy stopped as Oliver shook his head.

"Roy, what's going on?" Felicity's voice was even more panicked now.

"We'll be down in just a minute Felicity." Roy responded with authority as he remembered Oliver talking about how hard it was to be in her position and he knew Oliver wanted her protected. He clicked off both their comms and looked at Oliver in question.

"Triad claws – must contain poison. Call Digg in." Oliver ground out while taking short quick breaths.

Roy then noted that Oliver was holding his side even as blood seeped through. He pressed lightly into Oliver's hand before he stepped away, clicked on his comms and spoke to Felicity. "Call Digg for help—"

"Oh God, should we come up—" Felicity interrupted.

"No, we'll be in the alley in just a minute." Roy clicked off the comms before he turned to check in with Oliver. He froze as he realized Oliver was unconscious but then jumped into action. Roy picked Oliver up in a fireman carry and quickly but carefully made his way down the fire escape.

Felicity gasped on sight of them but quickly made room for them to pass through the door. "John will be here in five. What happened?"

"He said Triad claws were poisoned." Roy laid Oliver gently down on the med table then watched helplessly as Felicity gathered materials.

"Get his jacket off. You may need to cut the shirt." Felicity ordered as she worked. "We'll need to swipe the wounds and test the poison before we treat him."

Roy worked quickly and followed Felicity's instructions. He paused when he saw not only four long gashes but also the blisters surrounding them.

"Oh God" Felicity had joined him at the table and stared at the wounds. She then took a deep breath and caressed Oliver's face. "It's going to hurt when I do this but we need to know what poison it is."

As Oliver was still unconscious, Roy thought Felicity was speaking more for herself than him. However, when Oliver thrashed in pain as she worked on him he was no longer sure. Oliver even quieted as Felicity touched his face and continued to whisper reassuring words.

"I'll let the machine process these but we still need to clean and bind the injury. The cuts aren't deep enough for stitches."

Roy knew Felicity was speaking to him now so he stepped forward to squeeze her shoulder and nodded in agreement, "Let's do it."

Felicity gave him a grateful smile and went back to work on Oliver. Roy continued to follow Felicity's instructions but she was the one who did the actual cleaning. She had just applied the bandage when both Diggle and Thea entered the lair.

Thea gave an involuntary scream and raced toward Oliver's side but Roy intercepted her. He held her as she struggled and spoke quietly in her ear to reassure her that Oliver was in the best hands and to let them do their work. Roy tried to monitor Felicity and Diggle's conversation but was unable to hear their words. He could easily read the tension though and knew both were worried.

Felicity and Diggle stood closely together with both maintaining physical contact with Oliver. Diggle kept a hand on his friend's shoulder while Felicity's hand drifted aimlessly to hold his hand, rest on his hip or trace the bandage.

The beep of Felicity's computer coincided with Oliver suddenly seizing. Roy left Thea to quickly grab Oliver's legs. Diggle braced his upper body but Felicity seemed torn between staying near Oliver and checking her computer. Diggle decided for her when he commanded sharply, "Computer, Felicity."

She met his eyes and then turned to run past a silently sobbing Thea to her computer. Felicity's face paled as she read the results and she quickly raced back to Diggle. "It's synthetic – nothing I've seen, not the serum…Diggle, we don't have what's needed to even try an antidote." Felicity's voice rose in panic at the end.

Roy turned his eyes from the distraught young woman to see an even more distressing sight – Diggle's expression of fear. At that, Roy made his decision. He released Oliver's legs and started rolling up his sleeve. "Give him my blood."

"What?" Thea now rushed to his side but Roy remained focused on Felicity even as she backed away from him as she shook her head violently in protest.

"You were injected with the serum – you could kill him." Felicity spoke harshly.

Roy flinched at the accusation in her eyes but pressed forward. "I have increased strength and speed because of the serum—"

"That won't save him" Felicity's voice was even angrier in her distress.

"Felicity, my arrow wound was healed the next morning." Ignoring Thea's gasp behind him he continued. "I haven't tested it but I think that means super healing abilities too. It might save him."

"He could be right Felicity. It might at least buy us time to get an antidote." Diggle added his thoughts.

"Just consider me your universal donor." Roy smiled at Felicity and again held out his arm.

Felicity stared at Roy's arm as she processed the possibilities. The other three remained quiet and watched her as they awaited her decision. It didn't occur to anyone that this wasn't Felicity's call to make.

Roy was surprised when Felicity launched herself into his arms and whispered "Thank you." She moved quickly away though to help Diggle set up the transfusion.

Thea pressed against his side and she took his hand. "Thank you…but don't think this means we won't be talking later." Thea tried for a tough tone but Roy smiled before pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

It took little time for the actual transfusion but Oliver's seizures interrupted the process twice. Thea would step away even as the other three held him gently to prevent additional injuries. Afterward, there was nothing to do but wait and work on the antidote.

Felicity went to work on her computer but continued to make laps to check on Oliver. Each time she traced a path from his feet to his temple before softly touching his lips. She would then sigh and rush back to her computer to work even more feverishly. Diggle was using Arrow as well as QC contacts to get the chemicals they needed to combat the poison – he was the one to contact Barry Allen for his assistance.

Felicity was again standing by Oliver when she asked, "Do you think we should clean the wounds again? Maybe I didn't do enough to get the poison out?"

"You did what was needed." Roy spoke quickly in her defense but she didn't seem reassured.

"Ok, we'll clean again." While Diggle agreed with Roy he always hated to watch Felicity suffer like this and saw no harm in trying it if it would calm her even a little. He went to work on removing the bandages as Felicity gathered additional supplies to wash out the wounds.

"Felicity, didn't you say there were blisters?" Diggle questioned.

"Yeah, nasty ones surrounded the cuts and then red streaks coming out from them. Why?" Felicity had returned to Diggle's side and looked at the wound in surprise.

Roy and Thea had also joined as Felicity and Diggle exchanged looks but said nothing more. "Whoa, there's no blisters now! Isn't that good?" Thea voiced her concerns at no one had spoken. She looked up to Felicity and Diggle and noticed their gazes were directed to Roy.

He stepped back and shrugged, "Can't guarantee it's a permanent solution. I'd keep working on the antidote." _I hope I haven't hurt more than helped_, Roy thought with a sigh.

Felicity and Diggle continued to work on the antidote and both were out now meeting contacts to get what was needed. Felicity had a difficult time leaving Oliver's side and was checking in constantly with Roy. Thea had been called home by Moira and reluctantly went to run interference as she knew her mom was trying to reach Oliver.

Roy was feeling trapped and restless as he continued to pace near Oliver. His eyes fell on the salmon ladder – _couldn't hurt to try it_. He hadn't seen Oliver or Diggle use the ladder before but as it didn't look too hard he stepped up to try. Roy grabbed the bar and hung for a moment as he gathered his considerable strength before powering up to the next level. The next thing he knew he was on his back on the floor and looking up at the ladder above.

As a soft chuckle reached his ears, Roy flipped up and assumed a defensive crouch as he searched for the threat. His eyes finally landed on Oliver and he was surprised to see the man return his gaze.

"Missed the ladder, huh?" Oliver questioned in a raspy voice.

Roy didn't respond but instead asked, "How are you feeling?" He then moved to start removing the bandage. He wasn't sure if he should be glad or not when he noted the lacerations were now just thin red lines nearly completely healed.

Oliver raised up and also checked the injury as he returned the favor and ignored Roy's question as well. "How long have I been out?"

"A couple hours. Felicity and Diggle are—" Roy's explanation was cut off as Oliver's hand was around his throat.

"Roy" Oliver growled before he shook the young man roughly. "It has to be more than a couple hours. This has healed."

Suddenly Felicity's voice came on the comms, "Roy? How is he? Any change?"

Oliver dropped Roy to click the comms on and respond himself, "Felicity, I'm fine—"

"Oliver!" Felicity spoke excitedly even as Diggle joined the conversation by saying his name with relief.

"Felicity, how long have I been out?" Oliver looked accusingly at Roy who was still coughing lightly.

"One hour and 47 minutes" was Felicity's immediate reply. "Are you sure you're ok? We almost have everything for the antidote. Oliver?"

"I'm fine – just get back here now." Oliver responded before clicking the comms off. "What happened Roy?" Oliver's customary growl was in full force.

"We used my blood to transfuse you." Roy stated emotionlessly as he met Oliver's angry eyes.

"So super strength, speed and healing? All courtesy of the serum?" Oliver questioned.

"You knew?" Roy sputtered before he continued. "We weren't sure it would even work, it might not be permanent so you should take the antidote." Roy paused before he spoke once more. "There could be side effects."

Oliver's brows rose slightly in surprise. He took a moment before asking, "What are yours?"

Roy wasn't surprised this time that Oliver had figured this out too. "Headaches – migraines really. Blurred vision sometimes, spasms." Roy held out a hand and Oliver watched as his hand clenched partially in what appeared to be a wholly involuntarily movement.

"Thea?" Oliver asked.

"Doesn't know – I know I lied to you all. I wasn't sure…I didn't warn Felicity about the side effects either." Roy's voice was apologetic even as his body tensed defensively.

"Ok." Oliver's single word reply astounded Roy.

"Ok? You aren't going to…I mean…you don't want…" Roy's voice trailed off in confusion before he turned away suddenly and punched the metal table leaving a sizeable dent. "What are you going to do?"

"We'll test our blood and take it from there." Oliver replied calmly despite Roy's show of anger but he continued even as Roy turned and opened his mouth to speak. "Don't thank me. You are the one telling Thea."

Roy laughed in surprise and relief that he wasn't off the team. He was surprised further when Oliver offered him a hand to shake and pulled him into a one armed hug just as they could hear Felicity entered the cave.

"I do think that's enough bonding for us, don't you?" Oliver commented quietly before he stepped forward to catch Felicity into a tight hug.

**A/N 2** – I do have some scenes written to come next (gotta work in a little Thea and Diggle time now) but I'm still piecing those together. I do think it will take 2 more chapters to wrap up what I have in mind; however, I'm always open to your suggestions!


	4. Chapter 4 - Secrets

**Ch 4 – Secrets**

**A/N** – Happy note first, Charlie is back so I hope you guys enjoy him! Not so happy note 1, I warn you now that Thea may be a little OOC for some but I just have such high hopes for her and added a bit to make her a viable Team Arrow member (details at the end if you are interested). Not so happy note 2, this is a little more angst than fun for Olicity but there's just one more chapter to go for the happy ending!

**LighteningPrincessR **– I am sorry that this may disappoint you as you've been a huge help to me! I do have a partial Laurel scene written for you in the next chapter if you can hang in there!

Last night's mission had been a close one. Each team member knew they wouldn't have made it without every other member. Felicity had uncovered the location of the plant the Triad was using to create the poison for the metal claws that had infected Oliver. Thea's club sources revealed there was a version on the street for general consumption as well. Oliver met with Lance to update him on the new street drug even as Diggle and Roy had done recon. Oliver, Diggle and Roy had then infiltrated the Triad plant, liberated some samples and then destroyed the remaining samples and lab equipment. The plan was not without danger and the additional and unexpected security meant Oliver was still in the building when the lab blew.

Felicity had helped Roy set-off another explosion to distract police and remaining Triad which allowed Diggle time to get Oliver from the building. Oliver's injury forced the guys to return by car instead of rooftop but Felicity's deft maneuvering into the city's transportation system allowed them a quicker than normal commute. Thea handled the med lab set-up as Diggle had instructed just a day earlier.

Fortunately, at the lair, they discovered Oliver's injuries were not as dire as expected; however, no one knew whether or not to be grateful for the continued quick healing from the blood transfusion.

Roy had confessed all earlier as Oliver required and with Oliver as back-up the team conversation went better than expected. Of course, the private conversation with his girlfriend was another story. While their personal tension wasn't as great as Oliver and Felicity, both Roy and Thea felt weighed down by their new burdens.

Despite the arguments regarding secrets the Team banded together quickly and got to work analyzing the serum in hopes of discovering its full impact and how to negate the side effects. Felicity drew blood almost daily from both Oliver and Roy and she again enlisted the help of Barry Allen. Roy continued to be the primary concern as he still suffered from side effects even as Diggle and Oliver trained him to work around them and enjoy the benefits of increased strength, endurance and speed. Oliver too received a power boost as well as the healing advantages but he had not suffered any side effects yet. The medical tests had been inconclusive at best and the Team remained alert and concerned.

The additional stress within Team Arrow was definitely wearing on all members even more than the external battles they fought. Each was attempting to deal with stress in their own way privately as while they each accepted responsibility for their own place on the Team they also sought to protect the other members.

Diggle himself had spent a sleepless night worrying about the team and arrived early at the lair to get in a private workout. Despite the predawn time he wasn't really surprised to hear the slice of arrows through the air. However, he was dumbfounded to see a different Queen holding the bow.

"Thea?" Diggle's tone and expression revealed his genuine astonishment.

"Um, yeah….would you believe you're dreaming?" Thea's tone and expression revealed her guilt and fear.

"Um, no. What's going on?" Diggle looked around the lair as if expecting some type of trick.

Thea turned away with a sigh then continued her target practice. "I did some archery in school. Loved it really as it gave me something of my own that I was good at…then I discovered boys and my target changed." Thea tried to play it off lightly as she avoided Diggle's eyes.

Diggle whistled low in appreciation as the saw the cluster of arrows lodged in a bull's eye across the lair.

"So how are you with a moving target?" Diggle asked as he tossed a tennis ball in the air. Thea turned in surprise as such a calm reaction to the reveal of her secret and only stared at Diggle and ignored the target.

Diggle smiled gently at her before holding up another ball and tossing it in the air. Thea took air and fired but missed the ball by several inches. The second attempt did knick the ball as it bounced back up.

"Not bad but your bow needs adjusting for better accuracy." Diggle commented as he maintained a blank expression.

"I know – it's new. My old one was too small and Ollie's, well, I wouldn't touch them or he'd kill me." Thea responded with a laugh.

"I know a guy…no, not Oliver." Diggle correctly interpreted Thea's look of fear. "We can get you some different arrows too. These will work for practice but not out in the real world."

Thea gasped in amazement at Diggle's continued easy acceptance and even encouragement of her participation in this capacity. "You really think I could help? I could do this?"

"Not in close combat but yeah, back-up from a rooftop. Can't hurt to have a second archer in the field." Diggle replied in serious tones even as he gave her a smile and lightly squeezed her shoulder in support.

Thea swallowed the lump in her throat then impulsively hugged Diggle in appreciation. She regained her rich girl attitude and quipped, "I guess I need to invest in some leather pants, huh?"

Diggle laughed before he tossed a few more balls in the air. This continued for another half hour before Thea asked, "Hey, isn't it time for you to pick up Ollie and Felicity for your day jobs? Early day, right?" She had turned to ask and noticed Diggle's grimace.

"Ahhh, so their tension is wearing on you too, huh? It was funny at first – Roy and I even have a bet…" Thea trailed off as she realized she was a little unwilling to share that particular information with John.

"A bet? I can guess that one and a week ago I would have joined in." Diggle responded with a smile and Thea immediately laughed before getting serious.

"Do you know what happened? I really thought they were close to the big reveal but suddenly we are back to AWKWARD. I'm considering adopting her and getting rid of him." Thea grumbled.

Diggle smiled at her before he replied, "No clue but yeah, it's exhausting just being in the same room with them sometimes…and yet, here I go. You good to go?"

"Yeah, thanks John…and thanks…" Thea gestures vaguely around the room.

"Don't mention it – see you later." Diggle was then on his way to pick-up Oliver first and as he had told Thea he wasn't looking forward to it. Drives used to be a chance to chat without others overhearing or at the least listen to Felicity ramble; however, things had gotten very quiet in the car lately. Diggle drove more quickly than necessary and even tried to break the stalemate a few times but he quickly gave up and resigned himself to another silent trip. _Never been so glad to get to work._ John thought before getting out of the car with an uneasy sign…or maybe not. John amended this thought when he saw Isabel Rochev appear beside the car so he stood further back than normal and watched.

John wasn't the only person watching the scene unfold with wary interest. Charlie had seen Mr. Queen's car pull up and he now ignored the security camera feeds in favor of watching the scene just outside. He watched as Mr. Queen exited before turning to assist Ms. Smoak. He was surprised to see them almost bump into another considering he himself had witnessed this same interaction executed smoothly a hundred times. Before he could determine if things were as awkward as they appeared, Ms. Rochev joined the pair. Though Mr. Queen smiled at her, he didn't release his grip on Ms. Smoak's elbow. Whatever the She-wolf, um, Ms. Rochev (Charlie corrected his own internal thoughts) said clearly surprised Ms. Smoak as her head jerked up before she pulled her shoulders back, gave the other woman a polite smile, nodded and pushed quickly between Ms. Rochev and Mr. Queen to basically flee the scene. However, Mr. Queen clearly wasn't accepting her choice and reached for her but he missed.

_Well, that's a first – never saw him miss her_, Charlie thought in surprise but quickly redirected his thoughts to Ms. Smoak. Despite being visibly upset she still smiled and waved at Charlie who returned it tentatively. Charlie saw Mr. Queen was now following even as he then noted the She-wolf grimace of annoyance with pleasure. As Mr. Queen sped by, Charlie made a quick decision and with the press of a couple buttons Ms. Smoak's elevator closed just as Mr. Queen reached it.

Charlie had a moment's pause about the decision as he watched the younger man quickly punch the metal doors with extreme force before he turned angrily toward the stairs. Mr. Diggle had reached him by then and the two exchanged a few words before Mr. Queen nodded stiffly and pressed the elevator button. _For someone who barely moved after that he sure radiates a lot of tense energy_, Charlie thought uneasily to himself.

Charlie then noted Mr. Diggle was looking at him and after a quick nod to him, Charlie changed his focus back to the security cameras. Mr. Diggle soon passed by him to return to the car as Mr. Queen entered an elevator – Charlie noted in surprise that he even smiled politely as the executives who exited.

Charlie was watching Mr. Queen's elevator ride and was again amazed at just how still he was. As he was pondering that, Mr. Diggle arrived at the security desk with three duffel bags.

"Charlie, can I speak with you for a moment?" Mr. Diggle asked quietly with a politely blank expression.

"Of course, Mr. Diggle. How may I help you?" Charlie was somewhat surprised but he was even more surprised when the other man suddenly grinned outright at him.

"Nice move shutting the elevator on him."

"What?! No, I…I'm not sure what you are talking about Mr. Diggle." Charlie recovered quickly.

"Relax Charlie – it's hard not to try and protect Felicity even if she can do that herself." Diggle nodded to a computer screen and Charlie turned to note what appeared to be a rather tense standoff between Mr. Queen and Ms. Smoak. He watched for a moment before seeing Ms. Smoak push Mr. Queen away with a hand on his chest before she turned and left the office. It was easy to see the tension in Mr. Queen but after a moment he almost appeared defeated and returned to his desk to sit without moving.

"That's actually not what I wanted to talk to you about though Charlie." Mr. Diggle's words interrupted Charlie's thoughts as did the loud bang of three duffel bags dropping on the floor beside him.

Charlie looked first at the bags then back to Mr. Diggle in confusion.

"Considering the recent history, Mr. Queen would like to add some new security measures; however, knowledge of these measures shouldn't go further than you and me, Charlie." Mr. Diggle had come around the desk and now stood close by.

Respecting the tone of a soldier issuing a command, Charlie stood and waited for Mr. Diggle to continue.

"We need you to keep this locked bag nearby for your use. The code is 10-10-12. There's some heavier weaponry which may come in handy in the future. Do not disclose the code to anyone else and do not discuss it with anyone other than Mr. Queen, Ms. Smoak or me. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Charlie agreed quickly then paused before he motioned with a nod of his head to a nearly hidden door behind him. "It's a panic room of sorts for security. It's not used anymore but the old Mr. Queen had it added just before he…left."

Diggle raised a brow in and turned to the door. Charlie showed him the hidden opening and security code as he smiled.

"Perfect. So the door code is 5-16-85, right? We'll place all three bags there. Again, only the four of us know so do not share or acknowledge this information with anyone else."

"Yes sir." Charlie hesitated but then plowed ahead. "And the other bags?"

He was surprised to see Mr. Diggle grin again as he answered. "Just a few more toys and back-up…one's Felicity's bag really so definitely protect that one." He pointed to the dark maroon bag which stood out against the other two black bags.

Now Charlie was truly astounded but he wisely kept his mouth shut and watched as Mr. Diggle placed all the bags inside and shut the door.

"We'll be seeing you Charlie." Mr. Diggle left with that closing comment.

Charlie watched Mr. Diggle's elevator ride and his arrival into first Ms. Smoak's office then Mr. Queen's. _Hm, something is definitely up. First, everyone is back in fighting mode and now we have new security measures. At least the She-wolf isn't involved._ Charlie thought with a laugh.

_I can't believe Mr. Queen would ever chose her over Ms. Smoak but if the rumors are true…well, who listens to such crap anyway._ Charlie tried to dismiss the thought even as doubts crept in. _There have been fewer smiles lately when things had been looking good just weeks ago...it was just a few weeks ago, wasn't it?_

Charlie quickly thought back over the last few weeks and realized things had gotten better before this latest turn to the worst..._Has to be She-wolf's fault…but Mr. Queen doesn't appear happy around nher nor does he seek her out…actually ducked into a stairwell once to avoid her. _

Charlie got a good laugh over that but couldn't blame the younger man for his choice. He was still considering the changing dynamics of the group when he saw they were back in the elevators and again heading his way in quite a hurry.

Ms. Smoak again smiled and waved and both gentlemen gave him a polite nod, even if Mr. Diggle did grin briefly. Soon they were back in the car and left Charlie to wonder just what was going on…_Better than those soap operas Lucy used to watch._ He thought with a grin.

Diggle wasn't quite glad to be back in the car but at least this time Felicity's typing and periodic mumbles alleviated the oppressing silence. _Not sure if the quick phone call with Barry was particularly helpful._ Diggle thought with a silent laugh as he noticed Oliver became even more on edge and tried to physically distance himself from Felicity at that point.

Diggle, Felicity and Oliver met Roy and Thea at the lair as Felicity had new information on the blood work. Tensions remained high and Felicity felt their expectations and began to ramble quickly.

"Ok, here are the reports…first, the serum appears to have increased your metabolism by making your thyroid overactive. This helps give you the increased muscle mass. It also increased the size of your heart similar to steroids or super trained athletes. There's a different oxygen level in your blood as it appears to have increased the efficiency of your lungs. All of this changes your basic body and brain chemistry which the serum itself had already altered—"

"Felicity, please!" Thea interrupted to plead. "What's the bottom line here?"

"Well, it's still an unknown experiment, Thea, so we still just have guesses. The medical professionals Barry consulted do not recommend treating the side effects unless they get worse. With an altered chemistry, there's no way of knowing how the drugs will interact with Roy. They did all suggest we monitor you so I'll set up a program similar to fit bands." She held up a band for both Roy and Oliver.

"This will monitor your sleeping, breathing, heartbeat, body temperature. I'll sync the data each day and we'll do a daily blood test first then weekly once we get a base line. We'll be able to catch smaller changes quicker and then we'll work from there….I'm sorry but it's the best we have right now." Felicity shrugged apologetically at the group.

"Ok, that's what we do." Oliver snapped on the dark green band and gave Felicity a slight smile and nod.

Roy took the red one and after a quick glance at Thea thanked Felicity with a smile and nod as well.

"Um, Oliver, I think it would be best if I stay here and set up the monitoring programs. You don't need me at QC, right?" Felicity didn't meet Oliver's eyes and therefore missed the hurt he quickly masked. She used the excuse of unpacking her bag to avoid eye contact even as she half hoped he told her he did need her.

"No, whatever you want is fine with me." Oliver's terse response caused Felicity to close her eyes briefly while the others exchanged looks of annoyance and concern.

"We can stay here too then. You guys head back and we'll see you tonight." Thea immediately supported Felicity and Diggle knew she was giving serious thought to the potential adoption.

"Ok, let's go then." Diggle gave Felicity's shoulder a squeeze even as he shared a look of concern with Thea.

Oliver and Felicity remained silent and he quickly lead the way back outside.

"You do realize he can't be trained on the bow, right?" Diggle asked in reference to the existing side effects Roy continued to experience. "The blurred vision would be bad enough but add that to the muscle spasms and it just doesn't make sense."

"I know – he'll still be an asset for field work though as long as the symptoms don't get worse. You still going to give them additional med training? Felicity doesn't particularly enjoy that task and blood has never bothered Thea." Oliver commented as he stared out the window.

"Yeah, working on it."

The Team continued in a state of tense limbo for the remainder of the week – QC was business as usual during the day and their nights were comprised of training, recon or patrols. Currently, Diggle was out meeting an old army buddy who requested assistance while Roy and Oliver were out on patrol. Thea was monitoring the comms and police scanner so Felicity could sneak in a quick boxing workout without the guys' interference.

"Sometimes you just need to pound something without having your technique criticized…you know what I mean." Felicity had nearly growled in frustratioin when she asked Thea to provide back-up.

Thea was worried about the growing distance between Felicity and Ollie and she desperately wanted to talk to them despite both Roy and Diggle discouraging that tactic. She hoped Felicity could work off enough energy to be receptive to a chat so she was waiting impatiently even as she listened to a new police BOLO. Before she could get Felicity's attention though Oliver's voice came through the comms, "Roy, get out of there. Take a left and move."

Felicity and Thea shared a look of concern even as Felicity raced back across the room. She immediately pulled up the tracking programs as well as accessed any nearby cameras. "Triad, gotta be." Felicity hadn't turned the comms on so Oliver's voice startled them as he repeated the same sentence.

"I'm not far from the lair – I think I can make it without engaging." Roy offered.

"Get out" Felicity advised. "Incoming – 3 black SUVs."

"Got them" Oliver advised. "Roy, keep going. I'll meet you on the ground by the club."

Felicity and Thea waited tensely in the silence when suddenly the distinct sounds of hand to hand combat echoed through the lair. The sounds came fast and furious and Felicity quickly switched the club security feed to the screen and they saw just how many Triad were surrounding Oliver and Roy. The fighting had paused as a Triad leader stepped forward to explain they didn't appreciate the loss of the lab and needed the samples back.

"Thea – get to the roof now." Neither Diggle's voice nor words made sense to anyone and even Thea paused uncertainly before she took off.

"What? Diggle, where are you? Are you nearby? They need back-up!" Felicity spoke urgently even as she ignored Thea.

"I'm working on it Felicity. Thea, go now." Diggle responded.

Felicity watched in amazement as she realized Thea had grabbed a bow and arrows that were clearly not Oliver's. "Thea, what's—"

"I'll be on the roof in 3." Thea noted before she left to jog up the stairs and out the door.

The Triad negotiation continued as Oliver simply sought to buy time until Diggle made it. The Triad members were getting impatient when one suddenly lunged at Roy. While Roy had expected that he was unprepared to hear the whistle of an arrow through the air even as it lodged in his attacker's leg. He looked up in surprise and then astonishment as he realized it was Thea on the roof providing back-up. Roy had only a second to process that and look to see Oliver's shock as well before the attack came with full force.

Again, the sounds of combat permeated the lair as Felicity sat in silence and confusion. She then started processing the swish of arrow and additional cries of pain. Felicity looked closely and could in fact see arrows in various Triad members. She then switched the camera feed and was able to locate Thea on the roof firing at a rapid pace.

"Thea, thank God – be careful." Felicity's voice sounded on the comms prompting Diggle's response.

"She made it then?"

"Yeah, the Triad appear to be retreating. Guys, let them go!" Felicity answered Diggle even as she then spoke to Roy and Oliver.

There was uneasy silence as the Triad did retreat and the Team allowed it. Suddenly sounds of someone being sick broke the silence and all heard Roy's soft whisper of Thea's name. He used the fire escape and joined her on the roof to see her sitting against the edge, crying and shaking.

"Hey you. Anything you want to tell me?" Roy asked with a gently teasing tone even as he sat beside the sobbing girl and cradled her in his arms.

"I threw up." Thea answered even as she tried to stop the crying.

"Yeah…" Roy touched the comms link in his ear.

"Oh God.,," Thea wailed before returning to the source of her immediate distress. "Did I kill anyone? You guys move so fast and I was so afraid I was going to shoot you!" Thea then pulled away to try and check Roy for injury.

"You wouldn't be the first in your family to do so." Roy quipped before gathering Thea back into his arms. "I'm fine, Oliver's fine, the Triad are gone. You did good." Roy's voice sounded strangled as he desperately wanted to comfort her but he was angry at her being in danger.

"No, no I didn't! This is insane! How do you guys do this? Why didn't you warn me? Tell me what it felt like?" Thea pulled from Roy's arms so she could pace and rant to release the adrenaline store.

"I never wanted you to know what it was like. You don't need to do this again – you can stay in the lair." Roy stated emphatically.

"And watch you die? Watch Ollie or Diggle die? Felicity?" Thea's voice rose in panic. "No, no. I can do this. I can, really." Though her voice steadied at the end, no one was sure if she was trying to convince Roy or herself.

Oliver and Diggle joined the pair on the roof and Thea immediately ran to hug first Oliver and then Diggle. When Thea stepped back from Diggle, she smiled and said a simple, "Thank you."

Only then did the group process that it was Diggle who called for Thea to join and Oliver turned to him in surprise. Roy adopted a different approach and with a growl moved quickly to attack. Oliver stepped between them even as Diggle moved Thea back behind him then raised his hands.

"Do not!" Thea interrupted and attempted to get by Diggle to Roy. "Roy, it was my secret. Diggle saw me training – he got my bow adjusted and got new arrows for me. Without him, you guys could be dead on the street." Thea spoke earnestly even as Diggle kept her behind him and away from Roy.

Her words slowly penetrated the red haze of anger around Roy and he abruptly broke free of Oliver's hold and backed up. He locked eyes with Thea and before he turned and spoke to Diggle, "Thank you." Roy returned to pin Thea with a heated look, "Doesn't mean we aren't going to talk later."

Thea got the message as Roy used her own words against her. "Yeah, clearly communication isn't big on Team Arrow." She tried for a laugh as she approached Roy tentatively.

He grabbed her in a tight hug and whispered, "We'll work on that."

Oliver and Diggle exchanged a knowing look before Oliver turned slightly to the side and sought to check-in with the only member of their team who wasn't present. "Felicity?"

Felicity watched the rooftop scene from her chair in the lair in silence as tears fell from her eyes.

**A/N 2** – So a Guest reviewer suggested I use Thea's archery award from S1 finale and while I didn't remember that scene myself I fell in love with the idea (thank you Guest)! Basically just like I've done w/ speeding up the timeline to get the Team Arrow I want, I changed Thea to be a little more than who she is on the show. I think Oliver and the Team deserve that so I've taken some liberties which may be too OOC for some.

**A/N 3** – And I have a little extra scene in mind explaining Isabel Rochev exchange so if you guys want then you'll have to review and ask (humor my begging for reviews, ok)! It wouldn't be central to the story which is why I didn't include it automatically!


	5. Bonus scene from Ch 4: She-wolf

**Bonus scene: She-wolf**

**A/N** – Thank you all for reading the ANs at the end and reviewing w/ comments about the missing Isabel scene….this is short but I had fun so I hope you do too! I have almost finished the final chapter so get any last minute requests in now and I'll try not to disappoint!

_**To my Guest who sadly enough had to point out my obvious misuse of anecdote vs antidote in Ch 3 much to my eternal shame and embarrassment (which just goes to show spell check isn't all one should do before posting). - thank you and it's been corrected!**_

Isabel was thrilled the timing worked out perfectly as she could now ambush Oliver before there were too many prying eyes during the morning committee meeting. Oliver Queen, playboy CEO was proving surprisingly difficult to control and even unpredictably good at his job unfortunately. _Not even Russia seemed to give me the edge I need but it's time_ _correct that oversight_, Isabel thought as she unbuttoned an extra button on her blouse and strode purposefully toward Oliver. _Hmmph, not surprised to see the geeky little blond secretary trailing so closely…two birds with one stone it is._

Isabel positioned herself directly in front of Oliver and deliberately posed with one leg forward and revealed by the slit in her pencil skirt as she crossed her arms just below her chest and waited for Oliver to hand Felicity out of the car.

"Oliver, a moment of your time, please." Isabel employed a husky tone to her command and continued without waiting for a response. "The Gotham City consulting firm report has been released and will be covered in today's committee meeting. I wanted to make sure you were going to attend in case the meeting didn't make it on your calendar." Isabel included a brief but derisive glance toward Felicity who Oliver had not yet released from his grip.

"I'm sure it is Isabel – I'll be there." Oliver had no clue what was on today's agenda but he did easily recognize that Isabel had lobbed yet another thinly veiled insult toward Felicity.

"I think you'll find the report…interesting, promising even. It notes a lack of cohesion in upper management and offers some suggestions for building QC strength from inside …" Isabel allowed her voice to trail off suggestively as she raised a brow and smiled at Oliver.

"Ok, we'll talk later." Oliver was hoping to end this quickly as Felicity's eyes remained downcast.

"They propose a weekend retreat - a team building, bonding experience so all can relax and discuss business outside the office setting. While they don't specify the need for vodka I'm sure we could include that in our own private meetings." Felicity's head jerked up at this but Isabel continued despite her discomfort and Oliver's apparent lack of interest. She even made sure she shifted her weight to roll her hips a bit as she spoke, "Surely, your secretary deserves another night off. I assure you she won't be necessary."

"Apparently she's not necessary now." Felicity bit off before smiling with chilling politeness at Isabel and then pushing between the other two to stride quickly away despite Oliver's attempt to stop her.

"Oliver, you won't miss her, I promise." Isabel practically purred as she placed a hand out to stop Oliver. She was delighted when he stopped in his tracks until he turned to her and spoke.

"Isabel, you appear to be laboring under a misconception about Felicity—" Oliver started with an icy but polite tone only to be interrupted by Isabel.

"Now, Oliver, I accepted your denial already…didn't Russia demonstrate that?" Isabel's voice remained velvety soft but Oliver's was not as he responded.

"Your misconception is in continuing to underestimate her value outside the bedroom - Felicity is an asset to QC." Oliver knew he was treading on dangerous grounds by not denying a relationship with Felicity but he felt the need to demonstrate his loyalty to her especially in light of Isabel's continued references to Russia. "However, she is also absolutely necessary to me personally so until and unless she decides otherwise, Felicity and her short skirts will always be by my side."

With that final comment, Oliver turned to run after Felicity and left a stunned and angry Isabel Rochev behind him as well as a softly chuckling John Diggle who trailed after him.

For Oliver, it seemed somehow prophetic and symbolic of the current his impasse with Felicity that he was unable to reach her before the elevator door closed. It was as if Felicity was slowly slipping away from him and the resulting fear is what prompted him to slam a fist into the metal elevator door. He only pulled his punch at the last possible moment because he didn't want to have to explain to Felicity why he broke his hand. Instead he turned and would have sprinted up the numerous stairs to get to her immediately; however, Diggle suddenly appeared before him.

"You know that isn't a CEO Oliver Queen option…take the elevator." Diggle waited until he received Oliver's reluctant nod of acceptance before continuing. "I'm going to have a chat with Charlie now and get the bags in place." Diggle sighed quietly despite the fact that he knew Oliver paid no attention. He watched for a moment as Oliver pressed the elevator button and then became utterly still and contained – his only focus being Felicity.

Oliver unknowingly channeled his Arrow persona as he reigned in all emotion and cloaked himself in stillness. However, his personas were merging more lately and despite his focused desperation to reach Felicity he was able to smile convincingly enough as the crowd that exited the elevator. The ride seemed endless and he immediately charged off as the doors opened and saw Felicity in mid-stride apparently rambling (or ranting to herself).

Felicity had been pacing furiously between their offices waiting on Oliver's arrival and she had, no doubt, he would be here soon as she had felt him stalking after her even as she narrowly escaped into the elevator. _Clearly he managed to bring Fantasy Island here…God, does any woman say no to him?!_ Felicity mumbled to herself as she continued to pace.

"You shouldn't have—" Oliver began in anger despite his relief at simply seeing her.

"What? Said that? Clearly I wasn't necessary…just like Russia, right?" Felicity interrupted angrily.

"I thought what happened in Russia—" Oliver attempted to lighten the tension without success as Felicity spun around angrily and stood just in front of him now.

"Seriously? Do not even finish that sentence." Felicity didn't even notice how close they were until Oliver took a step closer. Flustered, she pushed as his chest as she sniped with no small amount of jealousy, "And you do realize that the trust falls at team building retreats do not mean 'fall into bed', right?" She then spun around him to return to her office.

Oliver again saw and felt her leaving like a knife through his chest – he didn't even register the sudden defeated slump of his shoulders before he turned and took a seat at his own desk.

**A/N 2** – Again, I do promise the final chapter will be our happy Olicity ending and it will be up soon! Thx for reading….and reviewing (hint, hint)!


	6. Final Chapter - AK

**Ch 5 - AK**

**A/N** – Final chapter and I have to say thanks again to all who review, fave and/ or follow! It is great seeing reviewers from the Vigilante as well as seeing new names on the list! Yes, I do check as it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy! It also inspires me to write more quickly than I should so pls continue to overlook my mistakes and the fact that I didn't give you time from the bonus scene to make any final requests!

Special thank you to Chris4 for the idea of Roy and Thea seeing Oliver really train though this might not be what you had in mind!

And another shout out to LighteningPrincessR as this contains the Laurel scene and I hope you like!

**DISCLAIMER** – All belong to CW and/ or others except for Charlie but they can have him too if they want him! No profit except fun!

Charlie watched a little sadly as it was again only Mr. Diggle and Ms. Smoak who entered together this morning. Ms. Smoak waved cheerfully as always even if it was a small wave and she continued to talk seriously to Mr. Diggle. Mr. Diggle gave him a quick nod and smile as well.

Charlie had noted that new changes with dismay as he continued to enjoy his favorite people watching subjects. Mr. Queen had entered QC alone every morning this week while Ms. Smoak was always accompanied by Mr. Diggle. _Why would Mr. Queen's personal driver and bodyguard stick so close to Ms. Smoak? _Charlie wondered. The evening departures were much the same although sometimes Ms. Queen and her young man did arrive in time to leave with Ms. Smoak and then Mr. Diggle remained and left with Mr. Queen.

Charlie couldn't remember even seeing Mr. Queen and Ms. Smoak together at all unless it when he checked the cameras in their offices. They were even back to the original safe distance although the rest of the group seemed closer together whenever he saw them together.

_My dear Lucy may have enjoyed the star-crossed lovers thing but I think it's a load of crap. What did he do wrong?_ Charlie wondered to himself and he had no doubt it was, in fact, Mr. Queen that messed up. _Ms. Smoak looks more angry than hurt….but he's been looking more wary and sad. Hmmmm, just don't understand young people at all. They just don't understand what's important._

Unaware of Charlie's observations, Diggle and Felicity continued up to their offices. It had been another long week which followed a month or so of nonstop action – Roy and Thea joined the team, the Danes mission, poison laced metal claws then the demolition of the Triad labs producing the poison. Both Felicity and Diggle were exhausted and the stress was showing on other team members as well. Oliver wasn't faring much better but he had still started his day with a workout at the lair as had become his recent habit. Felicity trained in the evenings with Diggle and Roy before any nighttime missions or patrols. The current schedule meant the only time Felicity saw Oliver was at the office but even then he had starting keeping a distance.

"If he doesn't want to be near me, well, that's just fine." Felicity grumbled under her breath and Diggle pretended not to hear.

The day flew by with limited contact between the pair and even then it was often across the room with Diggle caught in the middle. After enduring another silent drive to Verdant, Diggle was ready to work out with Oliver…_or just take a night off_. He thought with sigh.

Diggle and Oliver were training as Felicity worked at the computer. Tensions still ran high so Felicity used the excuse of needing to talk to Thea to get a way…she didn't know she was walking into even more tension there. As she closed the lair door Felicity heard the anger in Thea's tone as she spoke.

"Laurel, I don't know what to tell you. My brother's business is his own whether that's QC or personal. You'll just have to ask him." Thea's cold voice surprised both Laurel and the eavesdropping Felicity.

Felicity was unsure why Thea was upset but she knew she had to help so she stepped into the room and approached quickly even as she greeted the group.

"Where did you come from?" Laurel asked in surprise.

"The pantry." Roy answered quickly and his sarcasm earned him both a quick grin and an even quicker elbow in the ribs from his girlfriend.

"The server room actually…just helping with a virus in the accounting system." Felicity tried to smooth over Roy's taunt as she went to stand closer to Thea in support.

Thea had a similar thought and met Felicity half way in hopes of getting her back out of the room quickly. "Thanks Felicity – don't you need to go now?"

Felicity was confused by the question but before she could answer, Laurel stepped back in and adopted her official prosecutor tone.

"Ms. Smoak, I'm not sure you are aware but the DA's office has tried to locate the vigilante as there are many questions about his activities. Criminal activities, Ms. Smoak. Did you know it is illegal to assist or abet in the execution of a crime?" Laurel's tone bordered on smug as she assumed it would be easy to intimidate the young blond. Not only had she underestimated Felicity but Thea and Roy as well.

Thea and Roy aligned themselves on either side of Felicity and Thea practically hissed, "Do not answer any questions, Felicity. Our family has legal counsel."

"It's ok Thea, I would like to hear what Ms. Lance has to say." Felicity's tone to a casual observer such as Laurel but Roy in particular recognized Felicity's style of baiting someone before pouncing.

Roy had heard the same tone with increasing frequency as Felicity and Oliver continued in some tense impasse only they understood. The tone was usually directed at Oliver but even Roy had fallen victim himself a few times. Despite wanting Felicity to win Roy couldn't help a wince of sympathy…_Ignorance is bliss apparently_.

"Ms. Smoak, the police have already connected you to various past crimes of the Vigilante. I could easily press charges for those as well as obstruction of justice if you refuse to help now…" Laurel paused for dramatic effect as she eyed Felicity.

Thea gasped and started to panic so she sought Roy's eyes for support. After a quick but silent exchange, Roy casually walked back to the bar and pressed a hidden panic button. This was a recent security upgrade and sounded an alarm in the Arrow Cave. It also brought the club's security cameras feeds onto the computer screen automatically so Diggle and Oliver became aware of the confrontation.

Felicity, however, was used to arguing with both Oliver Queen and the Arrow so she wasn't as easily intimidated as most people assumed. Not only did she maintain the eye contact without flinching she even raised a brow in question before she spoke. "Ms. Lance, I'm always willing to help the good guys, fight the good fight and otherwise do my part as a dutiful citizen of Starling City. Are you?"

Felicity's question caught Laurel by surprise but she responded quickly if stiffly, "I work in the District Attorney's office, Ms. Smoak. Even you must understand what that means. Can you also understand that my doing what's right may mean you rot in jail?"

"So it was right for you to accept the Vigilante's help yourself before, to give him secure files from the police and even to lie to the police? Wouldn't this be assisting and abetting in the execution of a crime, Ms. Lance? Are you suggesting we rot in a cell together? If so, I really must decline the invitation as I have other plans." Felicity's polite smile and honeyed voice did little to balance the sting of her words.

There was a moment of stunned silence as Laurel processed the accusation and began to understand just what knowledge Felicity had. Thea and Roy however smothered their laughter with obvious coughing fits. It was at this moment that Oliver and Diggle entered the room.

"Ollie!" Laurel gasped in surprise and wasted no time in moving to him to brush her lips across Oliver's cheek in greeting. She also latched onto his arm for support.

Oliver accepted the kiss with a polite smile but quickly disengaged from her grip to stand beside Felicity just as Roy stepped in close to him. Diggle positioned himself next to Thea so the Team presented a united front against Laurel.

"Did I forget a meeting with you Laurel?" Oliver knew he hadn't but he still didn't know what caused the Team to press the panic button nor what could account for Felicity's carefully blank face.

"No, I was just..." Laurel stumbled a bit here as she was unsure of how to proceed in face of the unexpected opposition from the Queen family.

"Laurel came to interrogate Felicity about knowing the Vigilante…apparently Felicity may rot in jail." Thea sniped as the silence had lengthened.

Laurel laughed nervously, "Ollie, it wasn't that dramatic. Recent investigations find Ms. Smoak constantly and suspiciously present during Vigilante activities. I was concerned for you, Thea and Moira. A lot of people are after you and if she's involved in crime, well, I thought you'd want to know."

"Have no fear Laurel. Our Ms. Smoak is simply remarkable and I'm perfectly safe in her care." Oliver smiled warmly at a surprised Felicity before turning a slightly less warm smile toward Laurel.

Laurel noticed the change in his smile as well and she switched tactics again, "Remarkable or not, Ollie, I must warn you that the DA is viewing her suspiciously and an investigation is pending which will not reflect well upon QC or the Queen family. However, I can help you. I simply need her to get a message to the Vigilante for me. Get her to do that for me, for us really." Laurel ignored the other three and kept her gaze solely on Oliver.

"I'm afraid Mr. Queen has no control over me, Ms. Lance, and I must respectfully decline your request." Felicity knew it was in the Team's interest to work with Laurel but her response was more emotional than intellectual so she then left the room quickly before anyone could speak.

"Ollie, you should consider distancing yourself from Ms. Smoak. I am going now to draft documents for a search warrant and arrest warrant. We will proceed with our investigation." With that parting shot, Laurel turned to walk away from Team Arrow.

Oliver quickly exchanged looks with the Team and then spoke, "Laurel, let me walk you out, please." He pasted his polite CEO smile on and continued. "We do appreciate your concern." Oliver's voice trailed off as the pair left the club together and lingered outside to continue speaking in private.

The other three quickly moved downstairs to speak to Felicity. They found her hard at work on the computers. She didn't acknowledge them until Diggle spoke, "Oliver is talking to Laurel. I'm sure he'll convince her not to press charges."

Felicity gave a harsh laugh before she replied, "Of course, why wouldn't she do anything he wants?"

No one was quite sure how to respond to Felicity's anger and bitterness. After exchanging a few worried looks with Roy and Thea, Diggle immediately moved across the lair to start training. Thea and Roy lingered hesitantly.

Felicity had fled to the comfort of the lair and her computers but hearing Diggle's announcement that Oliver was with Laurel destroyed what comfort she had found there. _Just might have to workout with the guys tonight as I have no other options for stress relief – at least Oliver won't be around, not that that is anything new._ Her recent her daily workouts had all been with Diggle and Roy as Oliver had been out of the lair often this week..._or just avoiding me_. Felicity thought with a sigh. She had started measuring time as BK and AK (Before Kiss, After Kiss) and anything AK truly sucked in comparison despite how good Oliver was at kissing. While Oliver didn't really revert to island mode he seemed to be distancing himself from her, just her, unless business required his presence and attention to her. The only conclusion Felicity could reach is that the Kiss didn't mean anything to him and he didn't need her anymore.

"Still could have at least talked to me." Felicity's inner ramblings and grumbles found their way out even more often than before but Diggle at least never commented. However, it was Thea and Roy with her now.

"What did you say?" Thea asked in confusion as she reviewed some search results for Felicity.

"What? Nothing – I didn't say anything at all." Felicity replied with some heat.

Roy shrugged at Thea when she turned to him for explanation. Remembering the sting of Felicity's temper he took the best option available to him and fled to join Diggle on the other side of the lair. He wasn't sure what happened to Felicity and Oliver but as Oliver had definitely been a less tolerant Arrow on the nightly patrols so Roy thought it smart to lay low.

Thea glanced at Roy's quickly retreating form, however, as she still hoped to win their bet and also simply wanted her brother and Felicity together she decided to push it a bit. "What's going on with you and Oliver?"

Felicity turned slowly to Thea and faced her with an impressively blank and yet off-putting expression. Thea was impressed but still pressed her luck to continue, "Well, you've mastered his thousand yard stare so if you start growling then we'll definitely know you've spent too much time together."

As Thea meant it in jest she wasn't prepared for Felicity's suddenly pained expression nor her mumbled reply, "There's nothing going on – we haven't spent any time together, Thea. It's all good though – no problem, back to business, right? Anything interesting in those search results?"

"Hello? You guys practically made out in front of all of us and then I caught you again about to get it on against the door. What happened? Was the first time bad or something?" Thea tried to tease a response from her friend even as she genuinely wanted Felicity to confide in her.

"No, the first time wasn't bad because there's been no first time, Thea." Felicity exploded in anger before sighing sadly. "Your brother isn't interested in me like that and he certainly doesn't lack options – look, he was just happy I was safe, that's all. Nothing new there and you know how protective he is of…the team."

"Yeah, that's true…however, I'm going to be totally freaked out if he kisses Roy like that if he gets injured." Thea couldn't help but laugh. _God, could two people be more blind or stupid?_ Thea thought to herself even as Felicity turned to glare somewhat morosely at her before she turned back to her computer.

Felicity hoped desperately that Thea would let it go so she pretended to focus on the computer. The truth was she was running the programs and searches on auto pilot as her thoughts remained locked in misery about Oliver.

_First, Isabel and now Laurel…I can't take this anymore_, Felicity thought in anger and despair_. A few kisses, ok, a few seriously hot kisses but then nothing, no conversation and suddenly he's moving on or moving back? Whatever! It's not like they'll tell him no…although, it's not like I did either so I guess I'm no different! God, how did my dream of Oliver turn into a nightmare?_

While she was grumbling silently now Felicity's keystrokes loudly punctuated the air and were starting to concern Thea with the level of force she was exerting.

_What is it about Oliver that drives me and every other women crazy? Well, there's that face, the body, and the smile, his growl…ok, no thinking about sexy Oliver. We are friends too – focus on that! _ Felicity paused while that thought actually struck a painful chord in her. _We were friends and God,_ _I miss that! I still remember the first time he smiled for real at me, sure, I was rambling but it was a real smile, not that fake billionaire smile. How many times have I heard him laugh now? How long has it been since the last time? How long since we have just talked to each other…_

Felicity resumed her keyboard abuse as her thoughts ran wild_. _

_He's had weeks to talk to me but no, nothing! Sure there have been some seriously hot kisses – God help me, don't focus on the kissing, Felicity! He would have told me if he had decided he's ready to be with someone he could care about, right? That's a big decision, something you'd share with a friend, right?! Which means I'm just convenient, of course, so is Isabel…and his precious Laurel. Does he really think we can do the whole friends w/ benefits things just to what – ease the tension?! I can't do that!_

Felicity again stopped working as another thought occurred to her and she sucked her in breath in fear.

_Maybe he knows I can't do that and he's trying to get me to leave?! Maybe he really doesn't want me around anymore – I've always been a burden to him! Is that why he's ok with his sister being on the Team so she can do my job?_

Thea's voice drew Felicity about of her increasingly panicked state and chaotic thoughts.

"And speak of the Devil…" Thea commented as Oliver himself entered the lair. Thea actually glared at Ollie when she noticed that Felicity didn't even look up to greet him and her shoulders slumped as if trying to shield herself from him.

Oliver stared longingly at Felicity for a moment and even reached out a hand before pulling it back. As his jaw tensed he looked up to see Thea watching him with interest – his expression did not welcome comment however. "Laurel isn't pursing the investigation." Oliver ground out that single statement before moving toward Diggle and Roy to train.

Thea was all for Oliver and Felicity getting together but even she respected that particular expression on Oliver's face…it was the closest she had gotten to seeing the vigilante persona herself. With a slight shiver she sat down heavily next to Felicity and resigned herself to reviewing search results in deadly silence.

Roy looked up in surprise as Oliver joined them on the mats shirtless and ready to train. Diggle continued to battle the dummy without even glancing at Oliver. Roy was further surprised when Oliver motioned him onto the mats to spar.

Roy was inwardly elated at the opportunity – he typically sparred with Diggle but after seeing Oliver in action he really wanted to see how he would fare against the Arrow. Before he could even take more than a single step though, Diggle was in front of him.

"You think now is the time for this?" Diggle's low voice barely reached Roy's ears but he did understand the man's significant glance toward Felicity.

"I have no problem. Do you?" Oliver's tone was quiet as well but it was more like a growl than a whisper.

Roy tensed and saw Diggle also seemed more alert at the implied threat so he was surprised when Diggle turned him around and started to move them both away from Oliver. "Yeah, I do have a problem Oliver."

Diggle moved both him and Roy off the mats and had started explaining the metal batons. Roy now stood immobile and tried to focus on the training; however, he couldn't help a slight jump as the sounds of Oliver pounding the heavy bag at lightening speed punctuated the air. He also couldn't help turning to see Oliver in action.

Roy heard Diggle's sigh and turned back to him in question. "Let's move over here. It's going to get ugly in here soon." Diggle and Roy moved slightly further away as Oliver continued to deliver hard blows to the bag in rapid succession. This continued for many minutes as Roy and Diggle continued to spar with the batons.

A sudden metal clang distracted Roy which allowed Diggle to get in not only a quick hit but also a leg sweep which left Roy looking up stunned. From this vantage point though he could easily see Oliver moving up the salmon ladder quickly and he couldn't help but stare and be somewhat jealous considering he knew it was much harder than Oliver made it look.

"Do not speak to him right now." Diggle advised quietly as he helped the younger man to his feet. Roy did look toward Thea and saw she too wore an expression of amazement. The two shared a questioning look but Roy shook his head to discourage any teasing from her…_Definitely don't want to be a target for either of them right now. _Roy thought and he hoped Thea got the silent message.

Oliver was unaware of the others as he was entirely focused on ignoring Felicity. He hoped a punishing workout would clear his mind of images of Felicity continued to plague him. _Felicity biting her lip as she considered her argument…Felicity's quick smile….Felicity and Thea chatting like the best of friends….Felicity standing motionless on the landmine…._And it wasn't just mental images but he could remember her scent, the sound of her laughter, the taste of her kiss, her skin and even how she felt against him._ She's going to drive me crazy!_

Oliver delivered several more rounds of hard punches against the bag.

_She could have at least told me she wanted us to just be friends - I told her we needed to talk and I gave her plenty of opportunities. I guess it was just a crush. Clearly as she was talking to Barry again she'd decided that he is the best option for her. I have to respect her decision and at least be happy that she'll be safer with him._

Oliver quickly climbed the salmon ladder.

_Maybe I came on too strong…_he remembered her embarrassment at Thea seeing them kiss. _She didn't seem to mind at the time but she's definitely distanced herself after that…not just physically but she's even teaching Thea how to do her job and put her on the comms….maybe she's going to leave me_, Oliver concluded in despair.

Oliver hung upside down for a moment before cranking out numerous stomach crunches then he dropped to the ground for one-armed push-ups.

_I miss her already, her friendship and she's only stepped back. Surely she won't leave me completely – I think she was one of the first people who made me smile and laugh. Before her all of my good thoughts were pre-island, nothing after…until her. It became all about her._

All remained quiet and tense in the lair as Felicity was typing a mad rhythm on the computer and Oliver pushed through a grueling circuit of the heavy bag, the salmon ladder, upside down crunches and one armed push-ups. Roy and Diggle continued to train as well but both kept a wary eye on both Oliver and Felicity. After another tense thirty minutes, Roy and Diggle took a quick water break and went over the join the girls. Thea glanced at them in helpless supplication but Roy shrugged as Diggle remained impassive.

It was Felicity herself who broke the stalemate when she jumped from her seat and mumbled quickly, "I'll go grab us some food." She was halfway up the stairs before the others could even react. Whereas Oliver hadn't paused so far he did watch the blond rush away and then if possible continued at a faster pace.

"What do we do?" Thea asked Diggle in a hushed whisper.

"We do nothing" came his immediate and emphatic reply.

"What? There's no way they can go on like this! This is insane and don't we all need them to be clear headed for this work?" Thea added the last part as she knew Diggle would be more swayed by logic than emotion.

Diggle had continued to watch Oliver and didn't reply to Thea other than a quick "No" before he walked away. Before Thea could even turn to Roy they heard a resounding thump and turned to see Diggle had flown toward Oliver and tackled him. Only Diggle noted that Oliver had, in fact, allowed the attack but he ignored that as he was determined to work off the tension and at least try to pound some sense into the other man.

The two men exchanged a fast and brutal array of punches and kicks before they ended up grappling on the mats. There were several grunts and even crunches as many attacks met their intended target. Both Roy and Thea looked on in surprise and then sympathy as the battle continued for several minutes. Suddenly Oliver sprang free and took several steps away. Diggle rose more slowly, warily as he wiped some blood from his mouth.

"Tired?" Diggle taunted in annoyance. _Damn, he landed some solid punches which I'll definitely feel tomorrow._

"I won't fight you." Oliver consciously relaxed his stance and shook his head as he backed away further. He swiped impatiently as a thin stream of blood flowed from a cut above his eye.

It was into this standoff that Felicity returned rambling about leaving her purse and needing money. She had planned to go straight in and out without letting anyone respond to her but Thea's and Roy's expression of amazement confused her. She followed their gazes and then noticed both Diggle and Oliver were sporting bruises and blood.

"What happened?" Felicity asked in surprise as she rushed to the two men. She went to Oliver first and tentatively touched the cut above his brow. He stood still but wouldn't meet her eyes so she turned to Diggle only to see him heading toward the stairs.

"Let's go guys." Diggle instructed Roy and Thea who quickly scrambled toward him. "I don't care what you two decide to do but work it out and work it out now. There's no way we can go on like this." Diggle gave Thea a brief nod as he used her earlier words. The trio left quickly after that with a slam of the door.

Felicity continued to face the uncertainly before she took a decisive breath and turned to Oliver. "Look, I'm sorry about this. Diggle, Thea and Roy mean well but I'm sorry you got that from him. I'm the one who's been short with them all week. I'll apologize to them, I owe them that. I really do know I've been a little weird AK but really I'm ok now. Everything will be back to normal, I promise, there's no need to…." Felicity stumbled now as she didn't even want to give voice to her fear that he wanted her gone.

Oliver was a little slow processing Felicity's ramble as he was distracted by her close proximity. He had avoided being near her all week for fear of grabbing her and kissing her senseless and considering that she hasn't sought his company to continue in private he didn't think she would appreciate him crossing that line again right now. Slowly her words penetrated the hazy sensual fog in his brain and he repeated in confusion, "AK?"

"Oh, um, yeah….After Kiss" Felicity mumbled quietly even as her face flamed in embarrassment. "You know, I'll just go now and apologize to them. You'll be fine, right? Ok, I'll just go." She turned to leave quickly but had to stop as Oliver grabbed her elbow and turned her toward him.

_God, he's too close, I can't handle this, I don't know what I did in a previous life to deserve this but surely it wasn't that bad, kicked a few puppies, burned down a village…oh my God, the rambling is getting worse but really it's his fault for distracting me. Way too sexy for my own good._ Felicity's thoughts were chaotic as she tried to look avoid looking into Oliver's eyes and take a deep breath. _Ok, avoid the eyes just look someplace else…oh, maybe not his chest, God, has he gotten more muscle in a week? It's only been a week that he's avoided me, right?! Is that even possible? Yeah, abs look good, and strong arms….this is not helping me focus and walk away. Oh my God, just look at the ground Felicity. _Felicity dropped her gaze straight down to her own feet and tried again to take a deep breath so she missed Oliver's surprised expression and wicked grin.

Oliver placed a second arm at Felicity's other elbow and drew her in slowly. The closer contact forced her eyes up to his and only then did she see his smile, the first one she had seen in weeks. She smiled helplessly in return and just gazed into his eyes for a brief moment. Felicity then realized she must have spoken some of her words out loud but before she could focus on that mistake she saw Oliver dip his head and she instinctively leaned in to receive his kiss.

It was several moments before the couple broke apart and only then because they needed air. Oliver rested his forehand against Felicity's and smiled as he was so glad to have her in his arms again. He couldn't resist pulling back to look into her eyes and was stunned to see her tears. Shock held him immobile and allowed Felicity's escape. She flew up the stairs and out of the Club without even noticing the other three team members seated at the bar.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Thea exclaimed in disgust at the sight of her friend running away.

Diggle had gotten up to go after Felicity himself so he was in Oliver's direct path when he raced across the room. Oliver stopped abruptly and looked at Diggle with panicked eyes before trying to move past him.

"Hold on. What happened?" Diggle asked. His disapproval wasn't as obvious as the glares Thea and Roy were shooting at Oliver but they hadn't seen the panic in his eyes either.

Before Oliver could speak, Thea jumped in, "That's it – I'm disowning you and adopting Felicity. How do you keep screwing this up! I mean, seriously, what are you thinking?" Thea had made her way across the room and was now poking Oliver in the chest with her finger. "How can you not know you love her? You aren't that stupid, you aren't that self-involved playboy anymore—"

"I know I…I know I have feelings for her." Oliver interrupted Thea in a soft voice. As three faces registered surprise at his admission he took the opportunity to add, "She doesn't love me."

After a short stunned pause laughter filled the room. Oliver didn't appreciate that response and with a clenched jaw turned to walk away.

Thea blocked him, "Sorry, but what was that?" Thea tried for a serious tone but still erupted back into laughter.

Fortunately Diggle took it from there. "What makes you think she doesn't love you? Did you get that from the fact that she after finding you bleeding in the back of her car after your mother shot you—"

"Whoa! Oh my God, Mom did shoot the Arrow!" Thea was temporarily distracted by that realization.

"Seriously, this family definitely needs to work on communication." Roy quipped bringing all eyes to him but he only shrugged and grinned.

Diggle ignored the interruption and continued, "She's always had your back and doesn't take any crap from you—"

"She's my friend, she's on the Team." Oliver offered the rebuttal in an angry voice.

"Ok, so are we but we don't stare at you when you work out! It's kinda cute and yet, as your sister, it's also disturbing." Thea replied.

"It was a crush, she doesn't want—" Oliver began.

"Hello, she was ready to let you rip her clothes off just last week!" Thea interrupted his response impatiently.

"But then she did nothing, said nothing. She just stepped back. She put Thea on the comms. She's back in contact with Barry – she's moved on." Oliver was practically growling now and hated having to even utter his thoughts aloud.

"So what did you do to fight for her?" Roy joined the conversation more seriously now.

"What? I didn't...I…" Oliver stopped in confusion.

Oliver's bewilderment startled another laugh from Thea. "That's classic pre-island Ollie – just waiting for the girls to jump into your bed, huh? No need to even ask them!"

Even Roy and Diggle laughed at Oliver's expression of disbelief as Thea continued, "Oliver, you need to talk to her. Just talk – clothes on, keep your hands to yourself, talk. Tell her how you feel and maybe she will jump into bed with you."

Oliver still looked doubtful and hadn't move to chase after Felicity. Thea sighed and then inspiration struck. "Hold on – you need to see something." Thea ran over to the bar and grabbed her tablet. She started the video that she and Roy captured many weeks before that had started this whole crazy Team Arrow journey for them.

"I've seen this, Thea." Oliver didn't want to see himself with Felicity.

"No, you haven't. Shut up and watch." Thea demanded.

With a clenched jaw Oliver turned back to the screen just in time to see Felicity's face – her expression of love that even Thea recognized before she knew Felicity well. Thea paused it there and the three waited…it took longer than they hoped but finally a look of dawning realization and wonder appeared on Oliver's face.

"I think this is the part of the cartoon when a light bulb comes on over the hero's head." Roy noted with a laugh.

"She loves me?" It was a still a question but it was clear that Oliver now hoped for a different answer than earlier as he continued to stare at Felicity's face on the screen.

"Go get her and find out but if you screw this up Thea won't have to disown you…I'll just bury the body." Diggle advised even as he clapped him on the shoulder and smiled.

That seemed to snap Oliver out of his musings and he finally lifted his gaze to his three friends and grinned before he took off. As soon as he got out of the club he realized he had no idea where Felicity was but without concern he immediately opened his phone's tracking app and located her at QC. And now he had a plan.

Felicity was at QC and was unaware of her friends' actions or Oliver's plan. She was alternating between anger at Oliver's stupidity and heartbreak even as she defended his actions to herself_. He deserves to be happy and if that's not with me…_

Felicity slammed her tablet down and jumped up to pace as she tried to redirect her thoughts from loving Oliver to not caring if he wanted Laurel or even Isabel. She was surprised and angry to find herself leaning into his chair and running her hands along the back. Cursing herself, Felicity turned away to look outside the window instead.

"Get it together Smoak – Go Team Arrow." Felicity snarled to her own reflection. When tears started to form though she decided she needed to go somewhere without memories of Oliver but was further dismayed when she couldn't think of anywhere to go. _Fine, I'll just drive around the city then._

Felicity rushed to her car and only paused to toss a quick good bye to Charlie. She loved that Charlie was now unknowingly helping Team Arrow by protecting the extra weapons, medical supplies, computers and even cash they had stashed there just as a precaution. However, she really didn't need anyone else to witness her breakdown or see her tears so she didn't stop to talk.

Felicity got in her car and then closed her eyes to try and take a few calming breaths before she started driving aimlessly around the city.

"Felicity."

Felicity jumped at the sound of Oliver's voice and turned to look back in surprise at Oliver in the back seat just as he had been so long ago. "Tell me you don't have a gunshot wound." Felicity demanded only half in jest.

"No wounds. I do want, I need to talk to you though." Oliver's voice turned serious.

"Ok, so talk." Felicity's nerves were already on edge and feeling overwhelmed by Oliver's presence in her small car wasn't helping.

Oliver was facing similar nerves so it took him a moment to gather his thoughts and speak. "I am sorry the AK time has been rough for you. I did stay away from you but it's not because of any reason you probably think." Oliver gave her a slight smile as he tried to ease into the conversation.

"Really? And how could you possibly know what I think Mr. Queen?" Felicity smiled back as she preferred the bantering tone to the serious tone Oliver had started with originally.

"I don't but I doubt you think I avoided you because I can't keep my hands off you." Oliver was still grinning as he teased her back so he was unprepared for Felicity to bolt from the car. He did jump out immediately and watched her pace for a moment before she started to rant in obvious frustration.

"Look, I understand with the whole Fantasy Island thing and the line of women here who chase you have probably reinforced the playboy thing for you. And I know I haven't ever told you no either but I won't be a temporary bedmate while you wait for someone to care about…I know I've crossed some lines with you and I don't want the team to be weird like it is now but I'm not leaving either. I have a right to the Team—"

"You are the team Felicity." Oliver stated with simple heartfelt honesty. He continued as Felicity stared at him in open mouthed shock. "And you are the someone I care about, it's been you for a while now really."

Felicity continued to stare and at the same moment they both realized he had finally rendered her completely speechless. She couldn't help by smile at him and moved closer…she stopped when he stepped back away. Seeing the hurt reflected on her face though brought Oliver back to her immediately. He smiled sweetly and ghosted his hand from temple to chin. Felicity kept his hand in place and nuzzled gently as she took a deep breath.

"You're making this difficult, Felicity. Thea has threatened to disown me and adopt you if I mess this up…again. Diggle just plans to bury my body." Oliver's voice was slightly gruff but Felicity didn't appear to mind as her own laugh was husky as well.

"Let's get a few things straight Ms. Smoak." Oliver continued with a slightly more serious tone as he brought his other hand up so he could cup her face and keep her eyes on his so she could see the truth as well as hear it. "You are my responsibility just as I'm yours but you are not and have never been a burden. You asked once if I had any good stories. You were the first good story I had after the Gambit – the first time there was a possibility of happiness, of a future, and someone to build it with, to build it for. There would be no Green Arrow without you, no Team Arrow without you, no CEO Oliver Queen without you, no Oliver without you. I don't know where or who I would be without you and I never want to find out."

Felicity smiled sweetly before kissing first one palm then the other. "Is it being difficult to tell you, you aren't just a hero but my hero before I kiss you?" Felicity asked even as she closed the slight distance between them and did, in fact, kiss him.

Despite the recent frustration and tension, the kiss started off sweet, gentle, loving but it quickly escalated into a more passionate embrace than a public parking garage warranted. However it was only the urgent and simultaneous beeping of both Felicity's phone and tablet that forced them to separate their mouths. Oliver only allowed enough space for Felicity to twist awkwardly to find her phone as he nuzzled her neck. Her laughter did startle him sufficiently so that he raised his eyes to witness the happiness in her face.

"So not a serious alarm then?" Oliver asked.

Felicity's smile was smug as she advised, "It's the fit band – apparently your heart rate is dangerously elevated." Felicity was laughing as Oliver claimed her lips and continued despite the alert.

Neither Felicity nor Oliver realized that the same alarm sounded in the lair to alert the remaining three members who laughed outright as they read the rest of the results – labored breathing, increased body temperature. Thea had just brought up the tracking program to confirm the two were indeed together.

Meanwhile, Charlie just smiled as he turned off the camera and erased the recent security feed from the parking garage…after he sent it to Mr. Diggle.

**A/N 2** – Thanks for sticking with me guys! It's been a blast to write all three stories and a wonderful first experience as a fanfic author! I'm not sure where to go from here but as we have time before new episodes start so I'm open to suggestions! I have been toying with a short epilogue idea where we see Laurel talk to her father about Felicity and the Vigilante…anyone interested?!


End file.
